Abandoned Love
by Hinata6
Summary: Love can be a wonderful thing but when love is abandoned it can be the most painful experience to be alone and forgotten by the person you love the most. Especially if that said person is your husband. Itachi x Hinata x Kakashi
1. Prologue

Abandon Love

Summary: Love can be a wonderful thing but when love is abandoned it can be the most painful experience to be alone and forgotten by the person you love the most. Especially if that said person is your husband.

I wasn't planning on uploading this story until after I completed all my stories. But I think hey why not, I completed You Belong with Me, I should be able to upload a new one. But don't expect frequent updates for this one. I will upload a chapter once it's complete. I have about maybe 25 percent finished of the second chapter. When I'm finished with a chapter, expect to see it uploaded on here. Also I know many readers have been curious about my Whispers in the Dark story. I will upload that once I complete at least twenty chapters of it and then I will begin uploading the story. That story will most likely have at least fifty chapters. But enough rambling, on with this story lol.

Prologue

**POV** **of the daughter**

My eyes gazed out the window sighing softly to myself; it was still twenty minutes until school was out. I looked over at my teacher who had been talking all hour about the correct way to write a complete sentence. I was bored out of my mind, I just wanted school to hurry up and be over with so I can get out of this boring class.

"Hiyori! You better not be sleeping in class again back there!" Once she said this almost everyone in the class turned around in their seats to look at me.

"I'm not sleeping Misaki-sensei" I sighed looking at her with my normally stoic and annoyed expression, as it deepened while staring at my teacher.

The older woman huffed and pushed her glasses up her nose turning her head away from me and continued teaching the class. I knew that she didn't want to say another word to me fully well knowing I would most likely say something rude back and embarrass her. My eyes drifted over to everyone in the class, noticing how they had yet to stop staring at me.

I sent them all a hardened glare. "What?" I snapped at them. They all quickly turned their heads away from me. I smirked, being quite happy that at only seven years old I can strike fear into others with just a mere look.

"Be careful or the next thing you know you'll have even more people frightened by you" I looked over once I heard the familiar voice. It was Uzumaki Sanji, my best friend and also my mother's best friend's son. I had grown up with the Sanji and he was someone that had always been there for me. He was just like his father in so many ways, blonde hair, blue eyes, he was quite the out spoken one; just like myself, and he was dense as ever and tends to be the goofball.

I smirked at him. "That's the good thing, I want them to be frightened by me" I grinned. Sanji just shook his and smiled at me before turning his head facing forward again listening to our boring teacher.

My life as a seven year old is great except one thing...my father. Hatake Kakashi. Yeah, he was my father but I barely see him, he is hardly home and it's been like that as long as I can remember. He is never home for the holidays and worst never home on my birthdays. Not one birthday was he there for me. It's always me and Okaa-san. I frowned at just the mere thought of my father.

I have grown to resent him and his ways. He cares more about his work then he does his own family. I hear countless of times how much my uncle Neji hates Otou-san, something about him being much older than Okaa-san and how he does more than just working, whatever that means.

Hearing that bell snapped me out of my thoughts about my horrible so called father, who practically abandons mother and I. I stand up from my chair grabbing my books placing them into my bag that was hung on the side of my desk. I looked up to notice Sanji had already left, as usual. The jerk never waits for me. I sighed and began walking down the aisle and out the classroom.

The hallways were crowded with students trying to hurry and leave the school. Who could blame them? I want to get out as fast as I can too. I rushed out the building not bothered to wait for Sanji since he never waits for me. Once I was out the building I looked around for my mother.

"Where is she? She should be here by now" I squinted as my light bluish grey eyes glanced around looking for her. "Ah ha! There is she" I grinned widely running in full speed towards her. I was trying my hardest to avoid running into anyone, once I finally reached her I threw my arms around her waist hugging her tightly.

"Okaa-san!" I grinned happily, raising my head up to looking up at her. My mother is so beautiful, blue hair, flawless skin and the most unique color eyes that I have ever seen; they were white with a hint of lavender. She looked down at me with a warm smile on her face.

"How was school today?" She asked me softly taking my hand into hers, while we walked towards the car.

"Okaa-san, school is the same as it always is" I huffed while swinging our hands back and forth.

"Oh really? And what is that?" I hear her ask me in an amused tone.

"It's boring as ever" I grinned looking up at her. While looking around for Okaa-san's car I found a car that I was happy to see. I looked up at mother and smiled as she nodded her head. I quickly raced towards the car, running towards the driver's side of the car.

"Open the door!" I demanded looking up at the male who was in the driver's side, looking down at me with a smirk on his face. He opened his door letting me come in from his side as I jumped up in his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Otou-san!" I shouted out loudly.

The male with the black eyes stared down at me with a warm smile on his face. "Someone seems very happy to see me" He chuckled lightly as he patted the top of my head.

"Of course, I'm always happy to see Otou-san" I said happily.

"Hiyori, get off of Itachi and sit in the back" I heard mothers voice once she got into the car. I pouted and nodded my head climbing into the back seat. I looked over at the man sitting in the driver's seat and smiled. His name was Uchiha Itachi, he is not my father but he has always been more of a father to me than my own father. So I often call him my father when it's just me and him, and of course Okaa-san.

My father doesn't seem to like Itachi but I don't quite understand why, he is a nice man.

"Do you want anything to eat Hiyori?" Itachi asked me, while looking in his mirror at me.

"Royal Burgers!" I shouted out excitedly. I watched him smile to himself, turning over to look at my mother with a warm smile on his face. Seeing this caused me to smile even more, sometimes I wish that Itachi was my real father and not Kakashi.

-0-0-0-

**Normal POV**

The twenty seven year old woman turned to her head towards the male who was driving. "Itachi, you really don't have to buy Hiyori anything. I can buy it myself" She stated to him.

He shook his head, keeping his head ahead on road. "I want to" He said with a smile on his face but the smile quickly disappeared as a more serious expression came. "Have you heard from Kakashi? It's been three months right?"

Hinata looked down at her lap, her eyes narrowing in thought. It has been three months since she has seen her husband; she has never gone this long without out seeing him. Their marriage wasn't one that you would call perfect and anyone with eyes can see that. The two practically argue with each other every day and Kakashi constantly accuses her of having an affair with Itachi.

Sure she and the older male Uchiha are close with each other but they have been for a very long time now, even before she had met Kakashi. Itachi is her best friend and nothing more, but Kakashi just couldn't get that through his head. Her husband was a very popular and well known model and most of the time his work involved him going out of town a lot but in the beginning he always spent his time around her but around the time their daughter hit the age of one he stopped being there for them.

Three long months and without a word from him, she sighed to herself. "No, I haven't heard anything from him" She said lowly.

Itachi clutched onto the steering wheel with a hardened glare on his face. "I know you already know what I'm thinking about" He looked up at his mirror taking a glance at Hiyori to make sure she was really sleeping knowing how nosy the girl tends to be at times. "You should just divorce him; he is never there for Hiyori or you. Hell I can be considered more of a father to her than him, even Hiyori can see that. The girl has been calling me her father for years now" Itachi hissed lowly. Not getting upset with Hinata more so at Kakashi.

Hinata turned to look over at him with widened eyes. "I-Itachi..."

He pulled at a stop in front of the fast food place, turning his head over to look at Hinata he sighed softly. "Look I really care about you and I care about Hiyori too. I just honestly think you should get a divorce, we both know about.._.her_" He whispered lowly looking into her lavender-grey eyes seriously.

-0-0-0-

The silver haired male smirked to himself while gazing over at the television, his mind not really on the television but more on the woman who trying her hardest to get his attention. "Come on you know you want to look at me" She said in a seductive tone.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I don't want to look" He smirked to himself when he felt her grab a hold on his chin forcing her to look at him.

"You've been a very, _very_ naughty boy Hatake Kakashi" The female smiled at him while leaning forward roughly placing her lips onto his. He grabbed her by her waist pulling her over towards him, sitting her on his lap facing him.

"Oh yeah, how naughty have I been?" He smirked against her lips feeling himself becoming hard.

"Very naughty" She smiled pressing her lips against his once more, grinding herself against him causing him to rest his head back on the bed headboard, closing his eyes. He held her hips down against him, thrusting his hips up meeting her with each grind she did.

"Oh...Sakura"

She moved away from him her green eyes peering into his. Kakashi married to Hyuga Hinata for seven years has been cheating on his wife for six years now. In the beginning Sakura had always been very forward with him but he only held eyes for Hinata but something had happened between him and Hinata and he has just been seeing Sakura ever since non-stop.

He didn't hate Hinata but he was falling out of love with her and falling more for Sakura. Plenty of times he and Sakura had sex but each time he makes sure he uses protection; just the thought of getting Sakura pregnant would raise hell.

"Kakashi..._fuck me_" She whispered softly into his ear.

He grinned to himself as he flipped her over making himself above her, straddling her hips as he leaned his face down towards hers. "I'm going to make you scream my name" He stated causing the pink haired female to blush deeply.

-0-0-0-

"Yay, Royal burgers" Hiyori grinned widely while jumping up and down. She grabbed the bag of burgers and ran into the kitchen leaving Itachi and Hinata smiling in the living room. Once she was out of sight Itachi looked over at Hinata, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata you need to call him" Itachi explained while staring her in the eyes.

"I just can't Itachi, whenever I do call or text him he doesn't reply back to me...he ignores me" She whispered. Itachi frowned to himself, grabbing her by her arm he led her into the office closing the door, fully well knowing if Hiyori saw that door close she would know not to enter.

"Hinata, your husband is an ass. I hate the bastard I really do, he doesn't deserve you. He is never home on any of Hiyori's birthdays or any of yours, nor is he ever home during your anniversary" Itachi took a pause walking closer towards her looking down into her white eyes. "I bet you that I love you more than that bastard does, I love you Hinata and I'm pretty sure you already know that" He placed his hand under her chin.

"Hinata...leave him and come with me someone who really cares about you" He whispered softly to her while leaning closer down towards her, his eyes gazing down at her lips before looking back into her eyes. Noticing how she seemed to be taken back by his actions, he smiled to himself when he noticed the blush on her cheeks.

He grazed his lips against hers, attempting to kiss her but stopped and sighed himself pressing his forehead against her. "As much as I want to kiss you...I can't. I'd rather you not be with Kakashi before I place my lips on your soft plush ones" He smiled to himself, tracing her lips with his finger.

"I-Itachi..." She whispered softly looking up into his eyes with a blush on her cheeks.

He pulled away from her with a content expression. "I have to go; Sasuke wants me to help him move. You know he has been asking about you" He stated. He was lucky enough to meet Hinata through his brother, seeing how Sasuke and Hinata are childhood best friends. Itachi on the other hand has been having a crush on Hinata for a very long time now and they once attempted to date but before anything could happen between the two she met Kakashi and after that all hope seemed to be lost for the older Uchiha.

"Okay, I'll see you later Itachi" She smiled as she leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled warmly at her returning the kiss to her cheek.

"I'll call you later okay?" Hinata nodded her head, watching him as he turned around and walked out the office.

"Are you leaving already Otou-san?" Hiyori pouted looking up at the taller male. He smiled softly at her patting the top of her head softly.

"Would you like me to come back later tonight?"

Itachi had often stayed over trying his best to keep both Hinata and Hiyori company; he hated leaving them in the house alone. Watching as the young girl nodded her head happily caused him to smirk. He loved Hiyori so much, despite him not having any children of his own he often refers to Hiyori as his daughter, noticing that the silver bluish haired acts nothing like her mother, more so like Kakashi's stoic personality. He shook his head at the thought.

"You'll really come back here Itachi?" Hinata asked softly.

He looked over at her smiling while nodding his head. "Of course, I might even bring by your uncle Sasuke for you Hiyori"

"Hooray!" She grinned widely at the thought of Sasuke coming by. She almost thinks of Sasuke more like an older brother more so than an uncle but refers to him as uncle instead since he is Itachi's younger brother.

Itachi chuckled to himself, turning around heading towards the front door. "I'll be back when I'm done helping Sasuke" Giving Hinata a little wink before leaving out the door.

"Okaa-san..."

"Hm, what is it Hiyori?"

She shifted her weight from side to side, a frown forming on her face. "Is Otou-san the _real_ Otou-san ever coming home?"

Hinata winced at hearing that question, walking up to her daughter; she kneeled down in front of her, white eyes looking into her daughter's eyes. "To be very honest with you Hiyori, I don't know when you're father will come back. He has been gone for quite a while now. I have been trying to contact him but..." She trailed off narrowing her eyes in sadness, she didn't want to cry in front of Hiyori but the young girl could tell Hinata wanted to cry.

The seven year old girl balled up her fist, becoming even angrier at her father. "Okaa-san, it's okay. You have Itachi and I and we aren't going anywhere" She grinned at her.

Hinata looked over at her at her smiling warmly, standing up straight the smile never leaving her face. "I know. I'm going to go take a shower, okay? You can go play with Sanji if you like" Hiyori nodded her head with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay mommy, but you go take you're shower and I'll go play with Sanji shortly"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her. "What are you planning?" She asked, knowing Hiyori could be quite the mischief.

"Nothing Okaa-san! Don't worry about me, go, go take you're shower" She smiled while pushing Hinata towards the bathroom.

"Okay Yori-chan, stop pushing" Hinata giggled.

Hiyori smiled and nodded watching as her mother walked into the bathroom, once she was out of sight she put on a determined facial expression walking into her mother's bedroom she picked up the house phone and started dialing a number. _"He better answer the phone" _She frowned to herself.

_"What the fuck do you want? You've been bugging the hell out of me for three months now, why can't you accept the fact that I'm out on fucking business?"_

Hiyori's eyes widened at the tone of her father's on the other line. She couldn't believe that her father would speak that way with her mother and his own wife. The young girl knew that her parent's marriage wasn't always as perfect as anyone else's marriage and they tended to argue with each other a lot but not once has she heard her father talk like that.

_"Cat's got your tongue now?"_

"No, it doesn't..."

Kakashi tensed when he heard his daughter voice on the other end. He didn't expect to her to be calling him, he expected to her Hinata's voice not Hiyori's.

_"H-Hiyori...what are you-I mean...how have you been doing?"_

"How could you leave us like this Otou-san? If you have forgotten you do have a family here who waits for you to come home almost every day. You let three months pass by and you have yet to come home, Okaa-san cries every night because of you. I hate you and I just want to let you know, I hate you within every fiber of my bone Hatake Kakashi. I have the worst father ever; it would be nice to have you here for one birthday of mine or even Okaa-san's. Itachi is here more than you and I wish he were my father instead of you! You don't deserve someone like Okaa-san!"

And with that said Hiyori hang up on her father, being quite happy at what she just told him. She sighed happily to herself and walked out the room getting ready to go visit Sanji.

-0-0-0-

Kakashi sat there holding the phone, staring at his phone with widened eyes. He couldn't believe his seven year old daughter said something so mature for her age to him. Her words really hit him and it hit him hard. He felt so bad about leaving them for three months just to be with Sakura. Truth is, he wasn't planning on coming back to them, he just wanted to stay with Sakura and live his life.

He loved his daughter but letting her go and moving on with his life without her wouldn't be as hard for him to do. He had Sakura and to him she was the number one person in his life at the moment. He turned his head over looking down at Sakura who was looking up at him with a confused expression.

"Was that your dreadful wife calling you again?"

He shook his head. "No, I thought it was...it was my daughter" He narrowed his eyes in sadness, still thinking about her words.

Sakura looked at him trying to figure out why he seemed so sad, sitting up scooting closer over towards placing her hand on top of his. "She must have said something really hurtful judging by your expression"

"I just...think maybe I should go home for a little" He turned to face her wearing a serious expression.

"Are you serious? You are really going to go back to her?" She asked wearing a frown on her face. He nodded his head, his mind not on Hinata but more on Hiyori and her words. He never felt so jealous in his life before when she told him she wishes Itachi were her father and not him. He hated Itachi and made that very well known that he did. He hated how close he was with his family, he remembers countless of times coming home late from work seeing Itachi in his home with Hinata sitting down on the couch talking.

He always felt that Hinata was cheating on him with Itachi but fully well knew Hinata would never do that, she would never become a cheater like he is. He sighed to himself and stood up from the bed, turning his head over to look at her.

"I'll keep in touch with you okay? But I really need to go home"

Sakura huffed, her lips forming into a pout. "I don't want you anywhere near Hinata"

"I know, but I need to go home" He didn't want to tell Sakura this but a tiny part of him missed Hinata. He missed seeing her smile, her light giggle; he just missed every detail about her.

-0-0-0-

"Damn it all aniki, you move too slowly" Sasuke yelled at Itachi who was currently walking in front of him slowly with boxes stacked up in his arms.

"Tch. The least you could do is help me out, I can't even see in front of me" Itachi grunted while stumbling forward a bit him tried his best to keep his balance so the boxes wouldn't fall. Sasuke held in his chuckle while watching Itachi, trying to hold his balance. "Help me!" Itachi shouted out at his younger brother.

"Alright, alright" Sasuke walked around him and grabbing some of the boxes. "Hey, has Hina heard anything from that bastard?"

The older raven haired male shook his head. "No, nothing yet. You know it pisses me off that he treats Hinata the way he does. With no respect at all"

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember around the time Hiyori was born and that girl Sakura who he works with, was there at the hospital with Kakashi and I saw something I would never forget" He paused causing Itachi to stop and set he boxes down on the floor.

"What did you see?"

"I saw Kakashi whisper something to Sakura and she smiled and giggled and then he leaned forward and kissed her" He frowned to himself balling up his fist. "I never told Hinata that nor did I tell her that day...I beat the hell out of Kakashi" He smirked to himself.

"You...actually fought Kakashi?" Itachi asked while looking at him with widened eyes.

He nodded his heads. "Yeah, I did. I warned him that if I ever caught him again I would seriously do more than a few punches and that I would put him in the hospital. He didn't seem threaten by it but he was worried that I would tell Hinata what I saw but I said I wouldn't which was stupid of me to keep that from her but I did"

"So is that why Kakashi is always leery of you?" Itachi smirked.

"Heh, maybe because he knows I'll kick his ass. No one hurts my Hina and gets away with it" He stated.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched when he heard Sasuke say "my Hina". He notices Sasuke has a habit of saying that and is just as protective of Hinata as he is. Often wondering if his dear younger brother loves Hinata, he has asked but Sasuke always replies by twisting up his face and then bursting out into a fits of laughter saying that yes he does love Hinata but in a sisterly way.

"Hey, you spend a lot of time with Hinata, have you done anything with her while Kakashi is gone?"

"What? No! Why would I? She's married and I know she doesn't want to cheat...but I did almost kiss her today but I stopped myself" He whispered lowly. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Itachi.

"Oh? You know I've always wanted to tell you something but I could never bring myself to tell you because I know how much you love Hina"

"What is it?" He asked while narrowing his eyes. He had a feeling whatever Sasuke was getting ready to tell him it would hit him hard.

"Well...a few years back when Hina and I were in high school in our twelve grade year we both lost our virginity to each other..." He trailed off while slowly gazing up at Itachi to see his expression.

Itachi stared at Sasuke with widened eyes. He couldn't believe what he just told him, even back then he knew Sasuke knew that he loved Hinata but yet he tells him now that he had sex with her. "Why did you do it? You knew I liked her back then just as much as I do now"

"It was a heat of a moment thing...I couldn't control myself. The next day afterwards we pretended as if nothing happened" He explained.

Itachi looked away from Sasuke and kneeled down grabbing the boxes. "You don't think about her still do you?" He asked while turning his body away from his.

"No, not in the way you think about her. So relax Itachi, I'm not interested in any girl at the moment and I haven't been in a while" He smirked fully well knowing that Itachi was becoming jealous. "Besides she loves you and so does Hiyori" He grinned while walking past the now smiling Itachi.

-0-0-0-

Sanji looked down at Hiyori noticing the frown that was consuming her face more and more. "Hey what's with you? You've been acting all weird ever since you came" The blonde haired seven year old male questioned her while arching his eyebrow up.

"It's my _father_" She forced out the word while glaring down at floor.

"Tch. Oh that old man uh Kakashi, right?" Sanji asked. He hears his father countless of times bad mouthing the guy; he himself doesn't care for Kakashi. From all the times he has been around him he would hear him constantly arguing with his aunt Hinata, which he didn't like at all.

The silver bluish hair girl nodded her head. "I can't stand him, he's never home"

"Why don't you just ask Itachi to be your father?" Sanji suggested but before he could even hear her answer his father came into the room with a wide grin.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" He asked while smiling at the two.

"Oh nothing, just talking uncle Naruto" She said with a smiled. The older blonde nodded his head as he then walked more into the room sitting down on the couch looking over at his son with a warm smile. He noticed over the years he has grown more and more to look like him. Although he had blonde hair his son's hair was more like his mother's blonde hair...Ino.

He narrowed his eyes in anger at the single thought of his ex-wife; he literally hated her and what she did. She left him and their son for another man and never came back, she first left when Sanji turned one year old and he hadn't seen or heard from her since. Even so during the time she left them until now the one person who has literally has been like real mother to his son is Hinata; his best friend.

He told Sanji to call Hinata his aunt so it wouldn't cause any confusion for anyone else seeing how she is married. Naruto and Hinata along with Sasuke grew up together but Naruto knew Hinata first before Sasuke. All three of them were like siblings despite the fact him remembering Sasuke telling him how he _fucked Hinata_ those being Sasuke exact words during their senior year in high school and him explaining every single detail of what they did. He sighed to himself remembering that day.

"How long are you staying over Yori-chan?" He asked trying to rid himself of thoughts of Ino and of Sasuke having sex with Hinata.

"Um is it okay if I stay until later tonight Uncle?"

"Sure you know I don't mind it, plus you're company to Sanji, so stay as long as you want. I'm sure Hinata-chan wouldn't mind it"

Hiyori grinned happily as did Sanji.

-0-0-0-

Sasuke and Itachi stood in front of the front door knocking, Itachi's mind was still linked on how Sasuke and Hinata lost they're innocents to each other. He narrowed his eyes looking over at his little brother but turned his head when he noticed the door was opened.

"Ah, you're back and Sasuke-kun!" Hinata squealed in delight at seeing her best friend as she leaped over towards him giving him tightly.

Sasuke eyes glanced over at Itachi as he held Hinata in his arms noticing how the older Uchiha was frowning clearly not liking how close they were. Clearing his throat both Sasuke and Hinata let go of each other.

"I'm glad you're here Sasuke, I haven't seen you in seen you in such a long time" She smiled brightly at him pulling him into her house while Itachi followed behind him with a scowl on his face.

"You know I'm here as well Hinata" Itachi muttered causing her to glance over at him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, I know Itachi" She smiled walking over towards him giving him a shy hug. Sasuke smiled to himself while watching the two, he wants nothing more but for his brother to steal Hinata away from Kakashi but he knew Itachi wouldn't do something like that.

"So where is my favorite niece Hiyori?" Sasuke asked while looking around for the young girl.

"Ah, she went over to Sanji's earlier today" Hinata explained as she let go of Itachi and moved into her living room to sit down. "She should be back later on tonight"

"She stays over that idiot's house for that long?" Sasuke asked while arching up his eyebrow up. "The guy already acts like a kid as it is, are you sure it's okay for him to be watching kids?"

"He has a son of his own Sasuke" Hinata explained with a sigh.

"Yeah but still..." He trailed off with a pout.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "So what did you two want to do?" Before either Sasuke could answer or Hinata, the door opened revealing someone they none of the three expected to see.

"Ka-Kakashi..." Hinata whispered out softly.

The silver haired male stared at Hinata with widened eyes but his black eyes then glanced over noticing not only Sasuke but Itachi as well. He narrowed his eyes at the two males, coming home for after three months he wasn't expecting anything less and figured that Itachi and Sasuke would be coming over more due to his absence.

"What are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked with venom lacing in his voice.

"We could be asking you the same question. You disappear for three months leaving Hinata and your own daughter behind without a word. You're a fucking bastard do you know that?" Sasuke fumed while taking a step closer but Itachi held Sasuke in his place.

Itachi looked over at Hinata noticing how she was still staring at Kakashi with widened eyes. He could tell that she was shocked judging by her expression. He frowned to himself, turning his head over looking over at the older male with a hardened glare.

"Why are you back here after three months Kakashi?" Itachi asked in a stoic tone.

"To see my daughter and wife of course" He replied.

"Hn, what made you come back home after all this time?"

Kakashi remained silent for a while until he parted his lips to speak. "Hiyori contacted me earlier today so I took the first flight I could back here to see her and Hinata" He explained while glancing over at Hinata.

"Where have you been Kakashi?" Hinata asked in a stern tone.

"Taking care of business" He replied while looking at his wife.

Sasuke snorted as did Itachi as they both looked at each other. "Busy with that Sakura girl again?" Sasuke asked causing Hinata to snap her head over to her best friend.

"S-Sasuke!"

"We all know what he does Hinata, so we don't need to stand here and act all surprise by any of it" Itachi stated while gazing at her.

Kakashi frowned at the male who he considered his rival. "Again why are you in my home?"

"Visiting a friend to keep her company since someone can't stay home and be with their own family" Itachi explained while glaring harshly at the silver haired male. He wanted nothing more but for Kakashi to turn around and leave and to never come back, he already proved to everyone he could leave and stay gone for a long period of time. He looked over at his younger brother noticing his hands were shaking rapidly, the older raven haired male knew it was taking all of Sasuke's strength not to beat Kakashi down to a bloody pulp.

"May I please speak with my wife in private?" Kakashi asked but it came out more like a demand, as he moved closer towards Hinata but noticed how Itachi was moving closer towards Hinata as if he didn't want Kakashi anywhere near Hinata. The silver haired male growled lowly to himself. "Come with me Hinata..._in private_" He spoke as he walked past the three glaring harshly at Sasuke as he walked past him.

Once he left the room Sasuke looked at Hinata with a serious expression. "Hinata don't talk to him. The bastard deserves to get slapped or even divorced!" Sasuke fumed.

"I understand how you two must feel right now but let me speak with Kakashi" She explained putting on a determined facial expression as she stood tall and walked past them towards the room Kakashi was presumed to be in.

-0-0-0-

Kakashi turned his head when he saw Hinata come into the room, he sighed to himself placing a hand on his forehead. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He asked side glancing her, noticing how she seemed to look a bit nervous.

"Yes, it has been..."

"Listen Hinata, I'm sorry I haven't been home or called and ignored you but you have to understand I'm extremely busy...and-"

"You are that busy where you miss every single one of Hiyori's birthday's and our anniversary? You know how much I love you Kakashi but yet you leave me...and worst of all for her..." She trailed off. She knew about Kakashi and Sakura but had no idea that he has been sleeping with her, all she knew is that she has caught them a few times alone kissing.

Kakashi frowned turning his head sharply towards Hinata. "Do not talk down on Sakura" He spoke seriously. Hinata's eyes widened as tears began to fill up in her eyes, once Kakashi noticed this and sighed loudly walking over towards her he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling into his body. "I didn't mean to make you cry...forgive me" He whispered softly. The older male was beginning to feel bad for cheating on his wife; he could tell by her facial expressions she was depressed and most likely on a verge of a breakdown.

He felt his shirt becoming wet; he shut his eyes tightly holding her even tighter. "Don't worry I'm here now" He muttered softly giving the top of her head a kiss.

She looked up at him noticing his eyes peering down into her eyes. "K-Kakashi...you won't leave again will you?" Noticing how he wasn't responding to her question she figured that sometime soon he would be leaving soon. Hearing a noise behind her, she shifted her body away from Kakashi's noticing that Itachi was standing behind her.

The look in his eyes clearly stated that he was jealous, his black eyes darting over towards Kakashi. "Hn, so I see you two patched things up?" He asked while glaring at Kakashi.

"What do you care?"

"I care because it's Hinata and Hiyori that's in the middle of all this shit"

"Heh, from the looks of it I'd say you're jealous" Kakashi smirked.

Itachi frown his hands forming a fist. "Why would I be jealous? If anything you should be the one that should be jealous, you know I get confused as being Hinata's husband all the time and your daughter always refers to me as her father" He taunted Kakashi not caring about the angry expression that was consuming his face. "And not only that..." He paused taking a look at Hinata noticing her expression. It wasn't one to tell him to stop but it was more of a curious gaze.

"I'm in love with your wife and by you not being around I could easily steal her away" He smirked.

"You stay away from my family!"

Itachi smirked walking closer towards Kakashi until he stepped a foot away from him. Hinata stepped in between them pushing them further away from each other, knowing that both Kakashi and Itachi had a temper and Itachi is one who would be quick to start a fight with Kakashi.

"P-Please you two...don't do this" She pleaded looking more so at Itachi than Kakashi.

Itachi never tore his gaze away from the older male as he smirked widely. "Heh, I'd have to say that if anyone is jealous it's you. I can see it in your face. You know deep down inside, I'd have to say you already know you've lost this war. You'll never be worthy of Hinata not ever...you had your time and you're time is coming to an end...you might as well pack up and leave because—"

"Itachi"

The male Uchiha stopped talking looking down at Hinata with widened eyes, he noticed her eyes begging for him to stop. He closed his mouth, his lips pressed into a firm line; he could tell that she didn't want them to start fighting. He closed his eyes and took a step away from the silver haired masked male.

"I'm sorry Hinata; I will be in the living room"

"How about you and your brother just leave" Kakashi demanded.

"No! They aren't leaving" Hinata nearly yelled causing both males to stare at her with widened eyes.

"Hinata..."

"Itachi has been here a hell of a lot longer than you have been and...I'm sick and tired of you never being there for me. You know what Hatake Kakashi, I want a divorce!"

Kakashi eyes widened at what she just spoke while Itachi seemed to be taken back by her outburst but in behind them Sasuke's head could be seen poking out looking into the room with widened eyes and a opened mouth.

"It's about damn time" He spoke lowly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I know that this prologue was super long and could have been shorter but well I couldn't get myself to stop lol **

**Well this chapter just gives you a little insight on Hinata's relationship with Itachi and her distant and off balanced relationship with her cheating husband Kakashi. In this first chapter you can see clearly that Itachi is deeply in love with Hinata while Hinata obviously has feelings for him. Along Hinata and Kakashi's daughter Hiyori also resents her father right along with Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Now Sasuke and Hinata relationship will be explained within the future chapters, nothing is going on with them but it did in high school for them. **

**In the next chapters I will take you all the way in the beginning to around the time Hinata first met Kakashi. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, I'll like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite and put the story on alert. And I shall do that by giving a formal thank you and listing everyone who has reviewed, favorite and alerted: Aoi-212, Frightymare, T.i.L, UchihaAmber, Timeless Art, Erihar1979, Jamisa27, A True Fan, ItachiHinataFaAn, Reader1, I love your stories, Joyfuljoy, JigglyKisses, Lucylii, Neko-Neko-Happyface, SarcasticScript, Busumeshi, Zorobin Nejhin, Cib Way K. Tomohisa Sz, Nevin c'Edelweys, Mac2, Randomlittleme, Takaichixhc, Akuma Mame, Cheralypse, Deadrose42, Jennybleachlover, Lykz04, Mikohoshina and Tamaosonokokoro-Riza. Thank you all so much. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**If you're curious will Kakashi will make an appearance in the story it would be around chapter five. Until then it's just Itachi x Hinata. Also you will learn more background on Naruto's relationship with Ino and what happened between Sasuke and Hinata which will happy maybe the next chapter if not chapter three. Now on with the new chapter x}**

**-0-0-0-**

**Chapter One**

Hinata stretched her arms up into the air wearing a bright smile on her face. The blonde walking beside her gazed over at her with a curious gaze, arching his eyebrow up in question. "You sure are in a happy mood, did something happen?" Naruto asked her, walking with his hands behind his head.

The female turned her head over looking at the blonde with a grin. "I'm just in a good mood that's all. Today is such a bright sunny day, the weather is nice and warm, and I'm spending the day with my best friend in the whole wide world." She giggled playful while punching Naruto on his arm lightly.

The blonde smiled softly at her, he could tell that it was most likely something else that was making her so happy but didn't pressure her into telling him. The two were now eighteen years old and in their final year in high school, only weeks were left of school and then they would be off to college. Naruto had met Hinata when they were only six years old; the two have been nearly stuck side by side for years now. When Naruto and Hinata turned eight they met Uchiha Sasuke, the raven haired male wasn't too friendly with them in the beginning. Sasuke wasn't use to being around girls and the girls who he were constantly surrounded by were girls who liked him. He had thought that Hinata was just like the rest so he treated her slightly bad but after Naruto set him straight the Uchiha began to slowly see Hinata as his friend as well as Naruto.

"Naruto do you think Sasuke is at home?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "He could be but I'm not sure. I remember him telling me how he was going somewhere with Itachi today. Why?" Hinata shook her head never answering the blue eyed male making him wonder why Hinata was even wondering about the Uchiha.

"I hear you're looking for me." The deep voice came from behind Naruto and Hinata. Suddenly they both felt a pair of arms around their shoulders, turning their heads to the side Hinata and Naruto looked to find Sasuke standing behind them with a smirk on his face. "So what did you want with me?" He asked removing his arms from around the two.

"I-I just thought it would be nice if all of us hung out together." She exclaimed.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced over at each other and looked back at her with a black expression. "Well I don't know if I want to be caught hanging with a weirdo and an idiot out in public." The Uchiha stated while folding his arms across his chest.

"S-Sasuke!" 

"You bastard!"

Sasuke smirked at the two. "Geez, relax I'm only kidding you two should know that. Besides why would I even say that about you Hinata? But Naruto...you are an idiot." He exclaimed while staring at the now angry blonde.

"Bastard..." Naruto mumbled with a grunt. Sasuke shook his head, his eyes gazed back over at Hinata, out of all the girls in his life she's the most unique person that she has ever seen, even her family. They all had white eyes that made them stand out much like his family with their pure black eyes. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto wrapped his arm around his neck. "Let's go back to your house. I want to play that new video game you have."

The Uchiha gazed over at Hinata noticing her hopeful expression. "Fine, we'll stop by there. But you better not break anything Naruto. My mother is still mad about that vase that you broke the last time you were over."

"Yeah, yeah I know I'll try to be less clumsy." Naruto sighed loudly as he waved his hand in the air causing Hinata to giggle. Sasuke rolled his eyes walking past the two heading towards his house.

-0-0-0-

Itachi stared at the door once it opened revealing his younger brother walking through the door along with his friends. His coal black eyes landed on Hinata, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He has been in love with her for a while now but couldn't get himself to approach her like he wants to. But he has mentioned it to Sasuke about these feelings that he has for Hinata. The younger Uchiha wanted to help get them together but Itachi refused to have Sasuke do anything of the sort.

"Hey Itachi." Naruto grinned widely while waving at the twenty year old male.

"Hello Naruto and Hinata." He nodded his head removing his body from the chair that he was currently sitting in. His eyes glanced down at Hinata smiling softly at the dark haired beauty. "How have you been doing Hinata?"

She blushed and looked away from him nodding her head. "I've been doing fine Itachi."

Sasuke watched the two with a smirk on his face; he reached out and grabbed Naruto by arm yanking him out of the room. "Hey! What do you think you're doing Sasuke?" The blonde growled and moved in protest to move away from Sasuke but the raven haired male wouldn't let go of him.

Once they left the room Itachi and Hinata glanced up at each other with a nervous look on their faces. "So do you know what you plan on going to college for?" He asked walking past her motioning her to follow him.

Hinata followed him to where ever he was leading her. "I'm going to take up art, I love to paint." She exclaimed. Itachi turned towards her and smiled, he had seen a few of her paintings that she has painted for Sasuke and he had to admit she is a very good artist. He made a stop while walking and turned to face her.

"I think that's a good major. I'm sure you'll do great there, Sasuke is planning on taking up criminal justice." He said with a smirk.

"Ah! Yes, I have heard him mention that to me once before. Your family has a police force isn't that right?" She asked curiously.

Itachi nodded his head looking away from her with her frown on his face. "Yeah, we do. I was thinking maybe...sometime you and I can hang out together. You've been friends with my brother for so long now but you and I haven't really been able to connect with each other and become friends."

That was true, she has been friends with Sasuke for quite some time now and within these years not once has she really had a conversation with his older brother. Maybe it was time to finally try and befriend the older male. "I would like that very much." She smiled cheerful up at him.

"I figured since Sasuke and Naruto are going to be busy for a while maybe you'll like to hang out here with me? We could get to know each other better"

"Sure, that's fine with me" The two walked into the living room taking a seat next to each other on the black leather couch, silence ensued and it became very awkward. Itachi; a very compassionate person towards his brother could be quite mysterious often at times hiding his true self, was deeply in love with the eighteen year old female. Sasuke of course knows this little detail but threatened his brother if he ever mentioned that to Hinata or Naruto he would leak out a picture that he took of the jet black haired male sucking his thumb while sleeping at the age of fifteen. Hearing this made Sasuke promise that he would never tell anyone his secret.

Despite their age difference he didn't really see it as a big problem, besides age is nothing but a number anyways. Clearing his throat he turned his head to look over at the fair skinned female. "Are you excited that you only a few weeks left before you graduate from high school?"

"Ah, yes very much. I've come such a long way since the first day of school to where I am right now." She explained to him, shifting her weight on the couch she lifted her legs up on the couch turning to face him. Her bright eyes gazing intensely into his pure coal eyes, almost appearing like she was looking within his very soul; "Sasuke is very happy that high school is almost over with. Naruto has even been counting down the days." She giggled lightly.

Itachi smiled softly at her, _"She has the cutest laugh I've ever heard" _He noticed how comfortable she seemed to be around him, not at all like he thought she would be like; tense and nervous. "Do your plan on attending college afterwards?"

Hinata thought about the question. In all honesty she didn't want to. To be able to at least have a few months free of school would be lovely but she knew that her father would want her to go straight to college. "Most likely I will." She exclaimed. "You're almost finished in college, right?"

He nodded his head, "Just in a few days. After graduation my father is giving me a job at his company." In all honesty he didn't feel like talking about his family but he didn't want to be rude towards Hinata. After a pause in the conversation the older Uchiha decided to change the subject. "I'm going to my special place where I like to relax. Would you like to accompany me?"

"You mean right now?"

"Yes, Sasuke and Naruto won't even notice."

Hinata blushed lightly, "Sure. I guess you're right. After all Naruto and Sasuke will be too wrapped into that video game they are playing." He extended his hand out towards her, "What do you say?"

Hinata smiled softly. As she slipped her hand into his own. It wasn't rough like she assumed it would be. Surprisingly it was smooth and soft. Her eyes met his, despite the contact not being very long it caused a jolt to the Uchiha's heart.

"You're going to like it" He smiled softly down at her, leading her towards the front door.

"Shouldn't we tell them we are leaving?"

Itachi shook his head, "They'll figure it out on their own once they see we aren't here" He exclaimed as Itachi continued pulling Hinata along with him out of the house.

-0-0-0-

"That's not fair. You cheated Sasuke." Naruto fumed, throwing the controller on the floor in anger.

"I didn't cheat. Don't blame me since you just so happen to suck" He smirked, setting down his control on the floor. Hearing the sound of the front door closing, Sasuke mentally smirked. He had a feeling Itachi must have taken Hinata somewhere. There was no way she was still in the living room alone, she would have come into his room by now. For years now, Uchiha Sasuke has been trying to get Hinata to notice his brother. She was just up his brother's alley. She has all the qualities that he liked in a girl. The only problem is Hinata doesn't seem to view Itachi in that way. If she does, she sure did know how to hide it very well.

In the beginning he didn't care too much for Hinata. He judged her before even getting to know her. She turned out being a pretty cool person for the most part; of course he wouldn't admit this to her out loud. Besides, he's almost positive she knows how he feels about their friendship.

"After high school I'm thinking about asking Ino to marry me."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with emotionless eyes. Ino is the girl Naruto has been dating since the ninth grade. In his own opinion the girl hasn't been right for him since day one. From what he could remember Ino had a massive crush on him and tried befriending Hinata in hope of becoming closer to their clique just to get close to Uchiha Sasuke. After befriending Hinata the two were practically never seen apart. Naruto never seemed to question the friendship but seeing how Hinata and Sasuke were the only one with brains figured Ino wanted something. She was well known in their high school and only seemed to be interested in boys and dieting, practically the complete opposite of Hinata.

When Hinata informed Sasuke of Ino wanting to ask him out, the Uchiha remembers how quickly he informed the blonde that he wasn't interested. Soon after that next thing he remembers Ino was dating Naruto. Either Sasuke or Hinata approved of the relationship because Ino had a bad habit of flirting. She was known as the _Queen of Flirting_ but Naruto being as dense as a bucket of water never seemed to take notice that something as amidst.

With them being together for so long he thought for sure at least by now they would have broken up but Naruto and Ino are still holding on strong.

"Are you sure she's the marrying type?" He inquired. The raven haired male just couldn't see Ino being devoted to him forever and he didn't want to see his best friend get hurt either.

Naruto nodded his head, "I think so. She's really special. Not a lot of people like us together but she means so much to me. I'm willing to do just about anything to make her happy. She's my life Sasuke." He exclaimed wearing a sheepish grin, a blush dusting his cheeks.

It felt awkward at times listening to Naruto confess to him how much Ino means to him. She obviously probably meant more to him that his own life. Naruto was taking his relationship with Ino very seriously. He hadn't even explored his life yet to be tied down with one woman. But this is Naruto, becoming too attached to someone due to not wanting to be alone. Letting out a weary sigh, Sasuke gazed at his friend. "Listen, I wouldn't normally say anything to you about this. Not that you would listen to me anyways but Ino…she's someone you have to keep a watchful eye on."

The blond stared blankly at Sasuke. His friend had always managed to keep his thoughts to himself especially thoughts of dating, so this came as a shock to him. His dark eyes showed a flicker of emotion, concern. Sasuke was actually concerned for him. This tad bit made him beam. "I don't think I need to worry about anything but I will do that" He said.

"Hn." Sasuke inwardly smirked.

-0-0-0-

The Hyuga hadn't been expecting Itachi to bring her to the planetarium. The two were inside the projection room sitting in the vinyl chairs looking up at the darkened ceiling. It was filled with stars, beautiful of millions bright stars. It was absolutely the most astounding sight Hinata has ever seen. She wasn't much of a star gazer but this was making her regret it. It gave a new outlook to it and gave her a calm and exultant feeling.

"Do you like it?"

His calm detached voice caught her attention. Turning her head to the face she smiled gleefully at the male. "It's beautiful." She turned her head to gaze back up at the ceiling filled with stars. "Do you come here often?"

"You can say that I do. I used to bring Sasuke here as lot when he was younger. He always enjoyed it and would refer to it as our secret place." He smiled softly at the memory. "Now that he is older he doesn't really care for this sort of thing, so I come here alone." Itachi had a soft spot for stars. From looking at him you wouldn't think he was much of a star gazer but he is. Always making sure to catch a shooting star to even making sure to never miss anything related to stars.

It calmed him down and allowed his mind to wander the through the depths of his life. From his peripheral he could see the bright smile on Hinata's face, even the excitement in her eyes. She is truly enjoying this. It made him happy. She was truly a beauty, his crush started shortly after her tenth birthday. Ever since then he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. Her fair flawless skin, to her silky midnight blue hair but what stood out the most in his opinion is her unique eyes. They were white with a hint of lavender. They were pure just like she is.

The only problem he has is his inability to confess to her how he feels. It would be weird to tell someone, you barely speak to let allow could even remotely call them a friend that you are in love with them. Just imagining her reaction of disbelief and not knowing how to respond would most likely lead to a rejection.

He has had a girlfriend before but had to break up with her because his love for Hinata was so strong; Itachi knew that he wasn't fair to his then girlfriend. So he resulted in ending it with her. Sasuke has been pressuring him to ask Hinata out but he is too nervous to even ask. Yes, Uchiha Itachi was nervous to ask Hinata out. The raven haired male would never admit that out loud but it was true. By asking her to spend time with him today took all of his courage. There is always that small possibility of rejection but she hadn't done it.

"After this would you like to grab some lunch?" This was starting to feel more and more like a date to him. But Itachi knew Hinata wasn't thinking of it like that, she was probably too oblivious to even take notice of his interest in her.

Hinata sat up turning her head to face the Uchiha once again. "I wouldn't mind but I didn't bring any money with me."

Itachi sat up as well turning to gaze into her lavender hues. "It's okay. I will pay for your meal."

"But I couldn't do that. I—"

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one treating you so it doesn't matter to me." He smiled warmly at her.

She couldn't help but to blush. Itachi is very handsome. You'll have to be blind not to take note on his features. He was about the average height, standing at five feet and eight inches. He didn't have a very intimidating look to his face but his eyes were always very intense. At times the intensity was too much and Hinata couldn't even hold eye contact with him for very long. He and Sasuke almost looked similar with the exception of their hair. Itachi's hair was duller in comparison but it held a softer flow to it. While his skin was darker than Sasuke's, but what is the most distinguishing feature had to be the long line troughs under his eyes. It defined his face and made him stand out but in a good noticeable way.

To put is simple: Uchiha Itachi is very handsome.

"Thank you, Itachi."

"It's no problem. Are you ready to go have lunch now?" He watched her nod her head. Standing to his feet, Itachi extended his hand out to the Hyuga.

Hinata placed her hand into his as he pulled her up to her feet. Itachi didn't want to let go of her hand but eventually slid his hand away from hers. The walk to his car had been silent but luckily not awkward. Every few seconds he'd glance over at her only to notice she would be looking at him. Both becoming rather flustered from being caught looking at one another, they would quickly look away with blush stained cheeks.

More people were coming into the building; it was a good thing Itachi brought her to gaze at the stars when no one was inside. Being alone with her is better than being alone with her with other people surrounding him. Upon reaching the car both Uchiha and Hyuga stepped inside and put on their seat belts.

On their way to lunch the two chatted trying to get to know each other better. He found out that Hinata enjoyed flower pressing while her favorite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls. Itachi enjoys visiting traditional Japanese cafes while his favorite foods are cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in them. It was good learning more about each other. Hinata learned that Itachi is also very skilled in taijutsu as well as Sasuke. The two often spar with each other, another thing she didn't know about either Uchiha brothers.

She could actually see herself become better friends with Itachi. Her eyes gazed over to the right when she noticed Itachi was making a stop in front of an outside café. As they both stepped out of the car Hinata looked up at a billboard. It was the world famous model Hatake Kakashi. She always had a soft spot for that model. She knew that she would never be able to meet him but he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hinata?"

Hinata snapped out of her daze and looked at Itachi. She had completely forgotten where she was. She really needs to stop daydreaming about a model she'll never have the pleasure of meeting. "I'm sorry, I was just daydreaming." She chuckled lightly.

"It's quite alright. But you should watch where you daydream." He exclaimed. Itachi had noticed her staring up at the large billboard of Kakashi. He was some new model all the girls seem interested in. Hinata is the last person he would think would be interested in a guy like that. Apparently he was wrong. But Itachi didn't feel jealous. After all why feel jealous of some celebrity. Nine times out of ten Hinata wouldn't meet him, so it's all good.

After sitting themselves at the outside table, the two took their orders and waited patiently for their food to arrive. Itachi eyed Hinata curiously; she was daydreaming again only this time she wasn't looking at the billboard of Kakashi. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Sorry, I tend to drift in and out. I don't want to seem like an airhead to you…" She said embarrassingly.

Itachi chuckled, "I know you're not one. Don't worry about it. My mind wanders as well." He smiled warmly at her. His dark eyes caught the attention of the waitress coming with their food. Itachi had to ignore the way woman was eyeing him. It was something he had to go through a lot. Being hit on by women could be quite irksome.

After the waitress left Hinata gazed over at Itachi wearing an amused smile, "I think she likes you."

"Hn. It's annoying to be the piece of eye candy girls like to stare at." He exclaimed. The Uchiha men have always been known as very attractive men. Itachi just never liked the attention; it had turned Sasuke against girls when he was younger. He even had his own flock of fan girls. To this very day Sasuke still ignores girls with the exception of Hinata of course, his very first female friend.

"I just ignore it." Itachi said.

"I suppose it would become awfully annoying." She smiled; she wanted to add that she too thinks he is quite good-looking. But she decided to keep that tab bit to herself. Looking down at her miso soup, she slowly began eating it enjoying the taste.

Itachi sat in silence just watching her eating. _She truly is a work of art._ He thought to himself as a warm smile graced his features. "After this we can go back to my parent's house. I'm sure Naruto is going to be walking you home?"

She nodded, "Yes, he lives right next door to me." Naruto is her one true friend. It isn't that Sasuke isn't a good friend but Naruto is the one who has always been there for her through the good and bad. After the death of his parents he moved in with his god-father Jiraiya, who is a famous author. Since the beginning of their friendship until now the two have not argued each other at all. They have a rather good friendship, something that would always remain and never be broken. After all, Naruto is her precious person. The thought of losing him would devastate her and the same goes for Sasuke.

Itachi gazed at her, noticing her relaxed expression. He knew that Sasuke and Naruto meant the world to her especially the blond. They were practically like siblings in his eyes. "Would you like to do this against tomorrow?"

Hinata focused her attention on Itachi. "I suppose that would be fine."

He smiled warmly, "Are you ready?" His eyes gazing down at her bowl taking notice of its emptiness.

She nodded her head pushing the white ceramic bowl away from her as Itachi called for the check. Hinata couldn't help but to giggle when the waitress tried flirting with Itachi once again only to be turned down when the raven haired male stated he is on a date with his girlfriend and to stop pestering him. This made the Hyuga blush furiously but she didn't speak a word when the woman threw her a nasty glare before walking off.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to put you in the spotlight."

"It's o-okay." She stuttered.

He literally felt like kicking himself if that were possible. It was the only thing he could think of to say to get the woman to stop flirting with him. In the process he ended up embarrassing Hinata. Groaning silently, Itachi stood up and walked to Hinata's side helping her up. Sure he knew that she knew how to stand on her own but Uchiha Itachi is a gentleman and will not allow that in his presence. His mother taught him better.

-0-0-0-

Arriving back to the Uchiha household, Hinata didn't stay as long as she would have wanted to since it was getting darker out. Her father would kill her if she was out past midnight and it was already going on eleven. Itachi had offered to drive both Naruto and Hinata back home but Naruto kept insisting that it was fine. The walk between Naruto and Hinata was quiet; it was a good thing the night weather wasn't too cool, it was just right.

"Say Hinata, you don't have a problem with Ino do you?"

"No, well…" She trailed off, looking off to the side.

Naruto pouted, "Sasuke is the same. He was telling me to keep a watchful eye on her." A loud sigh escaped his lips, "I don't see what's so bad about her. She's a great person." He exclaimed.

"Just as long as you're happy our opinions shouldn't matter, Naruto." Hinata tried to explain to her friend.

"I guess you're right." He looked up at noticing they had finally reached their homes. "I better get going in. I don't feel like hearing another lecture from him."

Hinata giggled. "Okay, see you tomorrow Naruto." She watched disappeared into the back of his house, most likely trying to avoid Jiraiya, who she knows is always waiting for Naruto in their living room in the front of the house. Shaking her head she turned to get ready to enter her home when she heard her cell phone buzzing. Pulling out her phone she flipped it opened, revealing she had a text message. It was an unfamiliar number and she almost erased it but her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

_It's Itachi. I had gotten your number from Sasuke's phone. I hope you don't mind. _

She smiled softly as she began texting him back. Sitting down on the front porch she waited patiently to see if he would text her back and within seconds he did. Itachi must type extremely fast because it always takes her at least a couple of minutes to type a text. This is one of the reasons she doesn't text.

_That's good. I was worried you would mind. I had a great time today. I can't wait to do it again tomorrow. You're a very interesting girl, Hinata. I'm going to go to sleep now. You have a good night._

Hinata's smile brightened even wider. "He really is a sweet guy."

"Who's a sweet guy?"

Freezing at the voice, she quickly stood up and turned around to be face to face with her father. "Ah, it's no one." She quickly exclaimed.

He eyed her enquiringly. "Hm, well come inside. You're dinner has been set aside."

"Yes, father." She followed him into the house, her mind glued to the older Uchiha. She found herself anxious for tomorrow to come.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much x} Also there is a lemon in this chapter. I just wanted to warn you before you actually get to that part. Also please if you have the time check out my poll so I can know what everyone thinks about what they look for when it comes to what I post. Also I have decided to upload YBWM on LJ, I may also upload the first chapter of 'Whispers in the Dark' on there soon before I upload it here. **

**-0-0-0-**

**Chapter Two**

Ino sat impatiently alongside Hinata for Naruto and Sasuke to come out the school building. Her foot began tapping ruthlessly on the pavement causing Hinata to give her a look. "I'm sure they'll be coming out soon. After all they were assigned cleaning duties today." She said, trying to calm the blonde down.

"I suppose." She sighed; her crystal blue eyes focused on the Hyuga sitting next to her as curious glint appeared. "Throughout the entire time I have known you, I've come to notice that you never had a boyfriend before." A smirk widened on her face at the sight of Hinata's darkened blush. '_So I was right. She hasn't had boyfriend.'_ Scooting closer to the Hyuga she gazed at her intently. "Is there anyone that you are interested in?"

Hinata thought about the question. Is there anyone she is interested in? Of course she has a crush on Kakashi but he is a model and she is pretty sure Ino meant something she actually knew. Itachi is just about the only person she could think of from the top of her head. But she wasn't _interested_ in him. She just found him to be very attractive. But then again Sasuke is attractive to her as well. It was this moment Hinata realized she hasn't been interested in anyone for quite some time now. It's rather embarrassing to say but it's the truth. "There isn't anyone I'm interested in."

"What? You've got to be kidding me. With that body of yours you could have any guy you want!" Ino exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of by passers.

"I-Ino, please, you're embarrassing me…"

The blonde let out a sigh, "Well it's the truth. You didn't hear it from me but I've caught Sasuke checking you out a few times myself" She stifled back a chuckle at Hinata's shocked expression. Ino hadn't been lying when she said she has caught Sasuke checking her out. On various occasions he would watch her walk away or stare at her for a few moments before looking away. Ino had always been jealous over the fact Hinata is good friends with Sasuke but that jealously risen after noticing that.

"Oh, here they come."

Both girls smiled while watching the males walking towards them. "We would have been out here sooner if this idiot didn't trip over the bucket of water, which spilled onto the floor." Sasuke sent the blonde a hardened glare.

"I didn't see it there. It's not my fault." He chuckled nervously. His blue eyes then gazed over at Ino; walking over towards her he placed his arm around her shoulders. Naruto could easily tell that she wasn't pleased with him. Today he planned on taking her out to the movies, but he knows that wrath will be upon him when he tells her that he doesn't have any money left.

"Listen, Hinata and I are going to hang out. You and your girlfriend can go on that date you kept talking my ear off about since yesterday." Sasuke grabbed Hinata by her wrist ignoring Naruto's pleas to stay. Sasuke knew that Naruto had no money left and clearly didn't want to stick around to hear Ino throwing a fit about it. Once they were out of sight, the Uchiha let go of Hinata's wrist and sighed. "He spoils her too much."

Hinata giggled knowing that it is the truth. "He cares about her a lot."

"Hn. She's not right for him. You and I both know that but he won't listen to us." He remained silent for a few seconds. His eyes narrowed in thought, "I have a feeling something bad will happen between them. I just don't want to see Naruto get hurt." At hearing Hinata's gasp he snapped his attention towards her. "And don't you dare tell that idiot I said that." Sasuke rumbled.

"Don't worry I won't say anything." She quickly stated.

"What did you and my brother do?"

A blush came across her cheeks. Just with the mere thought of Itachi brought butterflies to her stomach. He had been so kind to her that entire day and though he didn't say very much in his texts they brought a smile on her face. Whoever would become his girlfriend would be a very, very lucky girl. "He took me to his special place and then we went out to lunch. That was about it."

Sasuke couldn't help but to notice how her face reddened. "He really had a nice time. When you left all he was talking about was you. Itachi doesn't get to go out and have fun that often so that day made him happy." He explained. The Uchiha wanted nothing more but to tell Hinata that his brother is in love with Hinata. But knew Itachi would kill him if he did. Looking down at the Hyuga he couldn't help but to smile. Hinata is just about the most beautiful girl he has come in contact with. If Itachi wasn't so attached to her, he could make his own move on her.

But there is however something he has always wanted to do and it did involve Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke is a virgin. This is a secret he has kept to himself for quite some time now, not even Naruto knew. Although, the blonde has assumed that he isn't one. But he is. The one thing people who do lose their virginity want to lose it to someone they love. Sasuke however, wanted to lose it to none other than his best friend, Hyuga Hinata.

There was always the rational part of his brain that told him not to even think about losing it with Hinata due to the simple fact that his brother is in love with her. Then there are his hormones that tell him to think with his lower regions than think with his brain. So far his lower region was winning. "Say Hinata," he started. "Have you ever given it thought to who you wanted to be your first?"

Her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected him to ask her such a question. This is something that was very unlike him to ask, seeing how he is such a private person. But she wouldn't lie and say that she hasn't thought much about it. "Well…n-not in a sense."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I have but this person is someone who I don't want to be with…it's more of a fantasy sort of thing…" Her face turned so red Sasuke thought she would combust any moment.

He raised his brow in question. "This is fairly new. You are having fantasies. Let alone sexual ones." Sasuke smirked at her flushed cheeks. "Come on now, tell me who this fantasy guy just so happens to be." The Uchiha began thinking it was a possibility it could be Naruto after all those two are closer together than what he is with her. Then again Hinata has always treated Naruto like a brother. Then there is Kiba, he is someone who often hangs around Hinata from time to time. That rules out everyone basically. It's not that Hinata barely has any friends outside him and Naruto but he knows just about everyone she talks to and she seems to stay close with those who she has known for the longest.

"I don't want to say."

"Awe, come on. Just tell me. I won't go off yelling to the world who your fantasy guy is. I don't have a big mouth like the idiot." He exclaimed.

Hinata began swaying back and forth on the heels of her shoes. Her fingers playing nervously with the hem of her skirt as she parted her lips, "It's…you." She whispered so softly that Sasuke almost hadn't heard her.

Sasuke doubled back, his eyes widen like saucers. Is it really him? She has fantasy about him or all people? Did h really just hear that correctly? This is really something. First off, he has never pegged Hinata being the type daydreaming about sexually things and then it turns out she does. And to top all of that off she thinks about him! Hyuga Hinata has fantasies about being with him. Relaxing his features, Sasuke cleared his throat as a tinted rosy hue appeared on his cheeks. Walking closer towards her until he back hit the brick wall behind her, Sasuke stared down at her with a smirk playing on his visage. "How about we make those fantasies come true?"

"B-But, we can't. We're best friends Sasuke, it will ruin the friendship." She protested.

"It won't, trust me. How about this, after the whole thing is over we can pretend as if it never happened." He leaned forward burying his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. "What do you say? I promise to be gentle, _Hinata_."

The way he said her name brought shivers up to her spine. Her eyes gazed up at the blue sky in thought. Could she do this? Is this even right? She pulled back from Sasuke, her lavender orbs met his. Judging by the look in his eyes, she could tell he was anxious to know an answer despite his facial expression not revealing a single thing. "Why…?"

"Because," he raised his hand stroking her cheek, "I want the same thing." He said honestly.

She remained silent for a few moments, weighing in the good and bad about the idea until she gave him an answer. "Shouldn't we do this with someone we love?"

"I love you, I don't see the problem. It's not the type of love one would have for their girlfriend or even wife but I do care about you."

"I see…"

"Don't worry Hinata. I promise that I won't do anything harmful to you. My parents aren't home. It'll just be you and me."

"O-Ok." She blushed deeply.

-0-0-0-

The Uchiha gazed over at Hinata who was sitting down next to him shyly fiddling with her fingers in her lap. "So did you want to do it?" He asked in a serious tone. Hinata nodded her head never raising her head to look at him. Sasuke placed his hand on top of her thigh caressing it softly. "I'll be sure to be gentle with you...Hinata." Sasuke whispered softly to her. He removed his shirt from his body tossing it on the floor carelessly, standing up from the bed he removed his pants only leaving on his boxers.

"Are you going to stay in that uniform the entire time? Or do you prefer us to do it with your school uniform on?" He questioned her letting his eyes linger on her legs.

"I-I'll take it off...I-I'm just really embarrassed."

Sasuke smirked, his body hovered over Hinata's, placing both of his hands on the bed trapping her between his arms. "No need to be embarrassed, if you want...I'll take them off for you." He offered. Watching her nod her head he smiled letting his face move in closer towards her, he kissed her softly on her lips. Once their lips made contact with each other both of their eyes widened staring at each other. Hinata was the first one to close her eyes and once Sasuke noticed this he too closed his eyes.

He was leaning forward more and more until the point where Hinata's back was now on the mattress lying down. Letting his hand travel up her leg and up to her most private area, hearing her let out a gasp he parted his lips away from hers. "Do you like me touching you there?" She nodded her head blushing deeply causing him to smirk to himself.

Within moments Sasuke had stripped Hinata of her clothes, his eyes widened while looking down at her chest. "Damn, who knew my best friend had huge breast like these." He teased.

"S-Sasuke! This is already embarrassing at is it." She exclaimed with a pout while covering her chest.

"I know I'm sorry babe." He winked at her making Hinata blush deeply from being called 'babe' by him. Sasuke then let one of his hands slip down and stroke her womanhood making the female gasp out in shock. "Do you trust me Hinata?" He whispered softly against her lips, while all at the same time stroking her with his fingers.

"Y-Yes, I trust you." Sasuke nodded his head moving his fingers much faster against her causing the younger eighteen year old female to moan out in pleasure. "A-Ah...Sasuke, this f-feel really good." She continued to moan as she arched her back up causing her breast to be practically in his face.

Seeing this Sasuke then took one entire breast in one of his hands and squeezed periodically, increasing the pressure to a firm grip, and then releasing the pressure slowly. He was enjoying himself with Hinata, removing his hand away from her middle area between her legs. His eyes gazed up at looking into Hinata's eyes noticing the blush that was staining her cheeks. "I never realized how much beautiful you are before Hinata." He stated against her lips, while caressing her cheek.

Hinata looked away from him gazing down at his rather large manhood, her eyes widened at how big it was. "I-It's so...big. Will it even fit?" She questioned while never removing her eyes away from his rather big and thick manhood.

Sasuke chuckled to himself, grabbing himself he began to stroke himself slowly. "Yeah, it will fit." He licked and nipped at her neck wearing a small smile. "Trust me." He continued stroking himself getting himself prepared for what he was getting ready to do. He could feel the heat coming from her causing him to shutter in pleasure.

She nodded her head lacing her hands on his shoulders. "Sasuke-_kun_...please take me." She teased saying his name much like how girls call out for him at their school. He blushed and pouted placing his lips dangerously close to her ear.

"I don't think you want to tease me Hinata." He said in a seductive tone in her ear before giving it a gentle lick. "I'm going to enter you now, are you ready?" Watching her nod her head he smiled as he slowly began to push inside of her. She was screaming in pain; luckily no one was home but him and Hinata. He knew that if his brother found out what he was doing with Hinata he wouldn't be too happy about it. But Sasuke really wanted to finally be a non-virgin and ever since he started high school the one person he always wanted to lose it with was none other than Hinata.

The Uchiha held Hinata in her spot trying to calm her down. He didn't realize that it would be so tight. It was hard for him not to completely lose himself and thrust violently. But he knew that it must be much painful for her so he stilled his body, waiting for her to give him the ok-go. Once she did he nodded his head, sweat dripped down his forehead as a groan escaped his lips. The pace between the two started off slow before it picked up.

He grabbed her by her thigh, raising her leg up into the air as his movements. "You're so tight." He hissed in pleasure, trying his hold back his climax that he knew was waiting to explode.

"Sa-Sasuke, feels so good…"

Sasuke grabbed Hinata, lifting her up so she was on top. His hands were placed on her hips, guiding her up and down on his shaft. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Her moans were filling the room as well as the sound of skin meeting skin. Rolling her hips against him caused the Uchiha to moan gruffly as his hands cupped her butt giving it a hard squeeze.

The pleasure began rising within them until they both gave a loud moan and climaxed together. Sasuke immediately collapsed backwards on his bed, breathing heavy trying to catch his breath. His eyes locked with hers as they both blushed deeply. Placing his hand behind her head, he pulled her closer as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "What did you think for your first time?"

"A-Amazing." She flushed.

He smiled warmly at her. "Let's rest for an hour and afterwards we can shower. My parents won't be home until after eleven tonight anyways." Sasuke watched as she nodded her head, snuggling closer towards him until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The one thing that remained in his mind was his brother. The thought of Itachi knowing that he had sex with the girl he loves would devastate him. But despite knowing that, he felt no regret for what happened because Uchiha Sasuke enjoy every moment of it. 

-0-0-0-

**Itachi POV**

I sat silently across from Shisui Uchiha. He is a relative of mine but mostly my best friend. Shisui is like a brother to me in so many ways, an older brother to be exact. Just moments ago I told him my feelings that I have for Hinata. My intentions were just to tell Sasuke and that was it but I really wanted some advice from Shisui. After all, my brother has never been in love before so there's not much help there but Shisui on the other hand has been in love before. Therefore he can relate more.

"Does she know that you are in love with her?"

I shook my head, "Unfortunately she does not. I hate to say this but I'm afraid to tell her. If I decide to she may reject me." If this were anyone else I would be very embarrassed and even feel awkward. But with him I feel at ease. Looking at his face, I noticed how deep in thought he appeared. Most likely trying to think of what advice he could give me. He grabbed the cup sitting in front of him taking a sip of contents inside the mug.

"I think you should spend more quality time with her. The more time she spends with you the more she will begin to like you. Ask her out on dates, I'm sure she'll pick up your hints." I had never thought about this idea due to having too much pride to get myself to ask her out. Just imagining her cute blush brought a smile to my face. "Thanks for the advice. I better get going now. I promised Sasuke I would stop by today."

A smirk appeared on his face at the mention of my brother. Shisui never really spent any quality time with him before. If anything Sasuke didn't like Shisui because of his jealous at how close I am with the older male. Shisui on the other hand just didn't seem to be very interested in Sasuke period. A few nods of acknowledgement and some small talk every now and then but nothing beyond that.

"How is the little guy doing?"

"He's doing well."

"Does he have a girlfriend yet? Or if he still single claiming that all girls are annoying?" He chuckled, his hand ruffled through his dark locks. His smile widened revealing his whitened teeth.

I couldn't help but to resist a smile myself. "I think he is a little more lenient when it comes to girls now. But he doesn't have a girlfriend from what I know of." The smile that was on his face slowly left while his stoic features appeared. Sometimes I wonder what goes on through his mind. He can be very mysterious but besides that he had always been very kind towards me. We both stood up and bid our farewells and walked off the opposite directions.

My mind is still hooked on Hinata. I want to ask her out but my damn nerves keep getting the best of me. I looked to my left noticing the train station. It's always very crowded, even though it would be much fast to take it, I honestly didn't feel like getting bumped into or even grabbed on by hormonal women. So instead I decided to take a different route to my parent's home.

I could have driven my car today but it's nice a nice day out that I felt like walking. The closer I came to the house the more my heart started racing. I knew for a fact Hinata was there. Practically every time I visit she is there along with Naruto. Should I ask her out on a date then? Or should I wait? Maybe just take her out without telling her it's a date. I could let her believe it's just two people hanging out becoming better friends.

What's wrong with me? Have I honestly become a coward?

Shaking my head, I turned down the street and walked towards the Uchiha house hold. Upon entering the house, I gazed down at the doorstep noticing Hinata's shoes. A chuckle escaped my lips. I knew she would be here. But Naruto shoes are nowhere to be seen. He didn't come back home with them.

Slipping off my shoes, I gave a soft sigh. "I'm home." I spoke loudly, to indicate I was there. When I didn't get an answer I decided to walk upstairs. Most likely Sasuke took her up there since they weren't on the main floor. Each step I took I could hear the sound of running water. It sounded as if someone were taking a shower. But why would Sasuke even bother showering with Hinata here in the house?

Walking down the hallway upstairs, I stopped in front of Sasuke's bedroom door. Without even thinking I opened the door without knocking. There she was, sitting on his bed with that blush she has become so famous for. When her eyes landed on mine, she seemed surprised to see me. Her face turning even redder than before she had notice me. It was strange. I'm not sure if it were because of me or something else. But either way I find it adorable.

"I figured you would be here. What are you doing in Sasuke's room?" I asked curiously. Looking around I couldn't help but to notice his television wasn't on so I know they weren't playing his video games. Besides that's something he tends to mainly do with Naruto around. My eyes then glanced at the desk. There weren't any papers cluttering the wooden desk, so that meant no homework or studying. What other reason could she be up here for? I looked at Hinata for an answer but before she could reply Sasuke came in. He was completely shirtless with just a towel wrapped around his waist. I scowled down at him and hit him on the back of his head.

"What are you thinking walking around practically naked? Hinata is here or have you forgotten?" He looked up at me with a frown, probably embarrassed but I didn't care, he knew better.

Gazing over at Hinata her face was even redder than before. I sharply turned my head back over at my brother. "Go put some clothes on. Hinata you come with me." I didn't bother waiting for her because I knew she would follow me. And that she did, I could hear her footsteps behind me as we both walked downstairs. I turned to face her curiously, "So what were you two doing anyways?"

"J-Just talking, then he wanted to take a shower. He a-asked me if it were okay and I said sure."

She had explained it so fast that I knew something wasn't right but I decided not to say anything and play along. When we made it to the couch, I allowed her to sit down first as I took my spot right next to her, literally right next to her. If I wanted to, I could wrap my arm around her shoulder but I decided against it. "Are you doing anything perhaps this weekend? I thought maybe we could hang out again."

Her face brightened up as she nodded her head to my request. "Of course, I'd love to accompany you Itachi." She beamed.

She's so cute.

"Anything special you would like to do?" She shook her head. I wasn't quite sure myself where to take her but I did know I would come up with something before the actually day. "Naruto isn't here; do you maybe want me to walk you home whenever you are ready to leave?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind it. You're very kind Itachi."

This time it was me who blushed. I quickly turned my head away from her, "It's nothing." I muttered it so lowly; I doubt she had even heard a word I said.

"I'm dressed now. Are you happy?"

Both Hinata and I turned our heads to see Sasuke approaching us. He looked annoyed, probably because I had hit him in front of Hinata. He is one who rarely gets embarrassed. But I know what does embarrass him. And that is getting in trouble in front of Hinata. Seeing a couple displaying their affection towards each other in public and lastly that picture I have of him sucking his thumb. It was a onetime thing, but it had been so hilariously funny that I just had to take a picture of it. The picture has been safely hidden from him and I always use it for blackmail against him.

"I'm very happy." I smirked, enjoying the look of anger he is currently emitting.

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke's question was directed towards Hinata. I couldn't help but to be curious of what they were talking about. But I don't ask, I decide to observe them as they talk. Eventually I'll know soon enough.

"I don't think it's a good idea to get in between Naruto's relationship with Ino."

Ah, so this is about Naruto. I didn't even realize he had a girlfriend. Tch, that's a lie. The guy talks about this 'Ino' girl almost every time he is here. He talks about her so much that everyone now groans at the mere mention of her name. Except my mother, she appears to be the only one who offers advice to him. "I don't mean to pry, but what's going on between Naruto and Ino hat would involve you two getting in between it?"

"I don't trust her." Sasuke simply said.

"Are you sure you aren't jealous because he got a girlfriend before you?" I say jokingly. But of course Sasuke doesn't take it as a joke and glares at me like he is trying to set me on fire.

"I don't care about having a girlfriend. I don't trust her because she flirts behind his back. She could be cheating on him and he'd never know it."

"Naruto is happy. Leave him alone and let him find about his girlfriend on his own." I explained. They both nodded their heads but Sasuke still didn't look satisfied. I knew that he truly cared about Naruto and worries about him although he wouldn't say it out loud it is pretty clear. Even Naruto himself notices it.

My eyes then wanders back to Hinata. I hope we do have fun this weekend.

**End of POV**

-0-0-0-

It was the next day; Sasuke was currently standing near Naruto on top of the roof of their high school. Silence lingered in the air but it wasn't awkward, at least not for Sasuke. It was good to have a break from hearing Naruto yapping on and on about Ino for a day. "I fucked Hinata." He spoke, no longer being able to hold that bit of information.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke with widened eyes. "Y-You what?"

"What do you mean what? I said what I said. There is no other meaning for it."

"You can't be serious, Sasuke. I mean, Hinata is a sweet girl. There is no way you—"He stopped talking when he noticed Sasuke's serious expression. "But why did you two…wait a minute. Do you love her?"

"No, well yes I do but not in that way. I wanted her to be my first and well…she has had fantasies about me. So one thing led to another and the rest is history." He spoke airily, turning his head away from Naruto to below at the school grounds. The girl's soft ball team was playing. From where he was standing he could see Hinata getting ready to hit the ball.

"I'm still speechless. I mean, how was it?" Naruto asked awkwardly with a pink hue dusting his cheeks.

Sasuke remained silent for a few seconds before parting his lips, "It was great. With all those clothes she wears all the time you can't tell but she has a nice body. My favorite part was her soft breast."

It was then Naruto began to have a nosebleed. Sasuke is a very private person and talks no more than a few words at a time. So to hear him actually describing things in detail was beyond him. But he was thankful for the details. He never imagined Hinata having fantasies of Sasuke let alone sexual fantasies at all. "Who was in control?" The question came out before he could even stop it.

"I was of course. But I allowed her to ride me. But anymore talk of this would want me to have her once more. We made a promise to each other to act as if nothing happened and it's going well so far." He exclaimed, leaning away from the edge of the roof as he thrust his hands into his pockets. When Sasuke turned to face Naruto he couldn't help but to notice his still flabbergasted expression along with the blood dripping down his nose.

"You might want to wipe that up. Also don't tell a soul about this or I'll kick your ass." Sasuke exclaimed as he walked past his friend and off the roof.

Naruto wiped his nose with his hand and stared blankly ahead of him. "Wow, Sasuke and Hinata. I would have never guessed that."

-0-0-0-

Hinata sighed as she placed her uniform back on. Soft ball practice always seems to tire her out. Heading out in front of the school, she was going to wait for Sasuke and Naruto but really didn't have time. Today Kakashi was going to be in town signing autographs. She really wanted to take this opportunity to finally get a chance to meet him. Ino was going to tag along but decided against it when she said she had other plans but to make sure she gets an autograph for her. _'I hope Naruto and Sasuke won't be too mad at me for not waiting for them.' _She thought, suddenly feeling bad for leaving them behind.

Luckily for her where Kakashi was said to be signing autographs wasn't too far away from her school. The closer she neared the place the more her heart raced. But suddenly she had to stop. Her eyes widened. This had to be the line to wait to meet him. If she had to make a guess, there were over five thousand women standing in line to meet him.

"I heard he isn't here yet."

"Doesn't matter, I'll wait all night for him."

The women in front of Hinata sighed dreamily. So he wasn't there yet. She knew that she'll never make it to the front of the line with this many people ahead of her. Sighing sadly she exited herself out of the line, watching as two girls behind her gladly took her spot. "So much for finally getting to meet Kakashi." She sighed sadly.

She walked in the opposite direction of the line, heading home seeing how he had nothing else planned.

"Excuse me, miss. You dropped something."

Hinata turned around and looked on the ground. She had dropped something. It was the flyer she had she was going to use to ask Kakashi to sign. "Thank you. I don't think I need it anymore." She smiled as she reached out for the paper.

The taller male gazed down at the paper. He had on a baseball cap and dark sunglasses, which made it difficult for Hinata to actually make eye contact with him. "Ah, the model Kakashi Hatake. I take it you're a fan? Or maybe know someone who is?"

"I'm actually the fan. But the line is just too long. I don't think I'll make it home in time before curfew if I stayed." She tried to joke, which successfully got the mysterious male to chuckle.

"I think Kakashi will feel really bad if he didn't get to meet someone as beautiful as you."

The female Hyuga blushed deeply and waved her hand dismissively in the air. "O-Oh no, I'm pretty sure there is far much prettier girls than myself. H-He works with a lot of female models, I'm pretty average compared to them."

"He wouldn't think so."

Okay, it is pretty clear this guy is flirting with her. She didn't know rather to run or stay and listen to more flattery compliments. But something about this guy is charming and she couldn't get herself to actually walk away from him. She watched as he extended his hand out to her.

"You're name?" He asked softly.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." She replied, gently placing her hand into his giving it a shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata." He pulled her in closer towards him, practically startling her. "My name is Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake." He whispered lowly to her, so no one would hear him.

She practically jumped out of her skin right then and there. Pushing herself away from him, she pointed a finger out at him watching as he indicating with his index finger to be silent about his identity. Now that she really takes a good look at him, he is in disguise, with the hat and dark glasses. But no words were forming due to her utter shock.

"I wanted to take a look at my fans before I actually began signing. It was you out of the thousands of girls I saw that caught my attention. When I noticed you leaving the line I decided to follow you, I'm sorry about that." He explained, with a nervous laugh. "I was just curious as to why you left."

"Yes." She replied in a stupor. Clearly still in a daze which brought a smile to his face.

"Listen, I'm going to be in town for quite some time. I'd like it if we meet again. Do you mind if we exchange numbers?" The masked male watched as she nodded her head slowly. "Great, I'll give you my number and you give me yours."

As they exchanged numbers, Hinata could practically see the smile from behind his mask, when his cheeks rose up. "I better get going now. I don't want my adoring fans to turn into an angry mop if I'm late. He joked. Hinata still wasn't speaking very much, but he figured why she wasn't. "It was nice meeting you, Hinata. I'll be getting in contact with you very soon." He winked at her as he turned around and walked away.

"I have Kakashi's number…" It was at this moment Hyuga Hinata fainted with the widest smile she has ever had on her face.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well chapter three is finally here everyone. Much thanks to my wonderful beta Jaggerte x who helped beta this chapter. Thank you so much. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thank you for all the reviews and favorites and alerts everyone. It makes me happy to know that everyone is enjoying this story so far. **

**Chapter Three**

The female Hyuga stared down at her cell phone, her brows creased while she chewed nervously on her thumb nail. It had been three days since she had exchanged numbers with Kakashi. Since then she has yet to gather the courage to call him. She's lost count of the times she has stared at his number, counting to ten in her mind, preparing herself to call but at the last second chickening out and placing her phone to the side. The Hyuga hadn't told anyone that she had Kakashi's number. Surely if anyone knew there would be swarm of girls flocking her, demanding his number.

A sigh escaped her lips, her mauve eyes gazing over to her digital clock beside her bed. _'Naruto should be here momentarily.' _Grabbing her shoulder bag and her cell phone, she walked out of her bedroom, heading towards the kitchen where she was greeted by Kō. Her older cousin. The older Hyuga visits Hinata quite often, stating that he likes to look after her because he cares about her greatly. The two share a tight brother and sister relationship.

"Good morning, Hinata. I hope you slept well last night," Kō asked kindly. His smile was radiating, while his white eyes showed the warmth in their depths.

Hinata nodded her head, taking a seat down in the chair at the kitchen table. "I slept well. Where are father and Hanabi?" She asked curiously, picking up a piece of toast bringing it to her lips to take a bite.

The dark haired male leant against the kitchen counter, his white eyes looking up to the ceiling briefly. "Hanabi left for school and your father left for work. I came here earlier to offer you a ride to school. From what I'm told Naruto also comes this way, if you'd like I could take the both of you to school."

The fair skinned female smiled brightly. She never wanted to be seen as choosing favorite relatives because Hinata cares about everyone in her family but Kō is the one person who has been by her side. He was always there, cheering her up whenever she needed. He was the brother she never had. She felt truly thankful to have him as a cousin. Coming out of her trance, she nodded her head. "I'm sure Naruto will be thankful for the ride. Thank you, Kō." Hinata smiled brightly at the older man.

"It's the least I could do," he replied.

The sound of the doorbell caught both of their attention. Hinata mouthed that it was Naruto. Kō nodded his head, pushing himself away from the counter as he made his way out of the kitchen. Making his way towards the front door he opened it revealing Naruto. The blonde looked like he had just woken up, put on his clothes and walked out the door. His hair was matted down, giving it the bed-head look and the buttons on his shirt weren't correctly buttoned, while his shirt was half tucked. Kō shook his head disapprovingly. Naruto and Hinata were complete opposites. How they became best friends, he will never know.

"Come inside, Naruto." He spoke politely, stepping to the side allowing the male to walk inside. The Hyuga couldn't help but notice the way Naruto was walking, as if he were a zombie staggering back and forth slowly. "Hinata is in the kitchen," he directed the sunny blonde male.

"Mhm," Naruto mumbled. Upon making his way towards the kitchen he sat down next to Hinata, allowing his head to drop onto her shoulders.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked in concern, turning her body to face him. Her hands framed his face as her eyes scanned his expression. "You look horrible." She commented.

"I had no sleep last night. There was a party at Ino's house that lasted throughout the night since her parents weren't home. I ended up spending the night. I barely had an hour of sleep." He exclaimed tiredly, his eyes opening and closing in exhaustion as he was speaking.

Hinata and Kō shared a knowing look. She knew Naruto loved to party and when he did party he would party hard and it always resulted in him crashing the following morning, either due to him staying up all night or because of a terrible hangover. Either way, Naruto is someone who shouldn't be partying so much. "Naruto, you really need to give the parties a rest." Hinata sighed. She caressed his cheek with her thumb in concern.

His blue eyes caught the look in her eyes. He hated to disappoint her but he did love a good party. "I'm sorry, Hinata." He spoke sincerely.

"Do you think you'll make it alright in school?" She watched as he gave a long sigh before nodding his head. Today would be a long day for him. Knowing him, he'll probably sleep during most of the classes.

-xxx-

Sasuke stared at Naruto; his face was inside his bowl filled with ramen. With his chopsticks he poked the tanned skinned male on his head. "He really is out of it." He exclaimed. It was really unlike Naruto to sleep during lunch, much less sleep with his face buried in a bowl of steaming hot ramen.

"You should have seen him this morning, he looked horrible. Kō wouldn't let him out of the house until he fixed himself up." Hinata sighed, shaking her head.

He smirked in amusement. "Where is Ino? Shouldn't she be here helping her idiot boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, looking around the classroom noticing that she was nowhere in sight. A frown appeared on his face. Whenever she wasn't present it only meant one thing, she's off flirting with someone. After all it was in her nature to flirt. For once, he would like Naruto to be able to finally see what he and Hinata does.

"I saw her earlier. She was talking with Shikamaru." Hinata exclaimed, taking a bite of her cinnamon roll.

Shikamaru is one of the smartest students in their high school but also one of the laziest. Hinata

has never really had an extended conversation with him, mostly because he made her nervous. Shikamaru isn't a bad guy, he is actually nice from the times she had talked with him but something about talking to such a smart guy made her feel inferior. From what she knew Shikamaru and Ino grew up together but the two rarely talk to each other in school. When they do it's always in private.

"Hn." Sasuke decided the drop the conversation. His dark eyes gazed over at Hinata's bento noticing the small red fruits. "Are you going to eat those?" He asked, using his chopsticks to point towards the tomatoes.

She giggled, "You can have one, Sasuke. I know how much you love them." Just as he was grabbing one she felt her phone vibrate. Her eyes grew wide. _'Could it be Kakashi?'_ Just the thought of him texting made Hinata's heart jolt in anticipation. Quickly grabbing her phone, she flipped it opened, her eyes scanning the message as a heated blush came on her cheeks.

Sasuke chewed on the tomato while eyeing his friend. "What's that expression for?" He asked in amusement. He has seen Hinata's blush many times before but this blush was darker than any blush he had seen before. His dark coffee eyes gazed down at the object in her hand. "Did someone text you?" He prodded, seeing how she still wasn't answering him.

She nodded her head, "It was…I-Itachi."

"What did he say?" He asked becoming more curious.

Hinata handed him her phone so he could read the message himself. Sasuke took the phone, gazing down at the typed words on the screen.

_Hinata, I shouldn't be telling you this but I really like you. _

With the way she was blushing Sasuke thought more was said in the text message. Looking up at Hinata a widened smirk appeared on his face he handed the phone back to Hinata. "What do you know, my brother likes you," he teased, enjoying the sight of her face becoming redder. Of course Sasuke already knew this fact but wasn't going to tell her that. Reason mainly because he made a promise to his brother that he wouldn't tell Hinata or anyone else for that matter.

"I would have never guessed that he had feelings for me." She whispered shyly.

Sasuke raised both of his arms up, resting his elbows on the desk. His head sat on top of his folded hands, "Aren't you going to text him back?"

"I…I honestly don't know how to respond back."

"Just tell him what you feel. Do you like my brother?" Sasuke didn't want to play the role of cupid but would if it'll help Itachi's chances, he'd do whatever was necessary.

It was awkward discussing this with Sasuke especially with Naruto sitting right next to her currently still sleeping with his face in the bowl, possibly drowning. She shifted nervously in her seat. "W-Well, I have always found him to be c-cute. But this is all new to me."

The Uchiha knew that Hinata had never experienced love before. So for her to be able to remotely say that she finds someone 'cute' is a green light. "Text him back, he'll be happy" he urged her. Before either could speak anymore, Naruto groaned loudly lifting his head up from the bowl. Noodles were stuck to his face as the broth from the ramen was dripping down his face.

"What happened?" He asked sheepishly not fully aware where he currently was.

"Nothing, you fell asleep idiot." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto gazed over at Hinata, who handed him a napkin. Grabbing the white napkin, he wiped his face. He began muttering incoherent words that Sasuke and Hinata didn't bother try to make out. "I can't believe I fell asleep. Where is Ino?"

"Who knows, she left the classroom as soon as lunch started. Hinata said she saw her talking to Shikamaru." He said dismissively. From his peripheral view Sasuke could see the girls in the classroom eyeing him. A groan escaped his lips; the girls in his school just didn't seem to take a clue that he wasn't interested. "I'm going to go walk in the hallways. Naruto come with me."

"Why do I have to come?" The blonde fussed.

"Because I asked you to, come on." He stood from the table, stuffing his hands into his pockets making his way towards the door as Naruto followed closely behind him. Hinata knew the reason why he asked Naruto to come. If he would have gone by himself the girls in his class would have followed him every square inch of the school.

Being left alone at the table the female sighed, her eyes drifting back to Itachi's message. _'I really should text him back.' _

-xxx-

Shisui sighed, "I'm sure she'll text you back. Stop staring at your phone. It's only been thirty minutes. She's still in school, right?" He watched as Itachi slowly nodded his head. "Well give it a rest and wait until she's out for the day."

The two were currently sitting outside on the roof of their college. Class had just ended not too long ago. The only reason the two were on the roof was because of the pack of girls who would always be waiting for them at the front gate to follow them home. Neither Shisui nor Itachi were in the mood for stalkers so the two would wait for at least an hour, on the roof, until they knew it would be safe to leave. It was embarrassing to say the least that they have been reduced to hiding from their 'fan club'. Not even Sasuke knows about this. If he did, Itachi is almost positive that his younger brother would hold this over his head forever.

Silence lurked between the two until the sound of Itachi's phone broke the silence. Grabbing his black cell phone he flipped it opened. It was a text message. Growing curious he opened the message.

_Please call me when you have a chance._

A light blush dusted his cheeks. It was Hinata. She really did reply back. But what could she want to talk to him about? What if it's bad? He really didn't want to resort to negative thoughts but there was always the possibility. Pulling himself up into a standing position he walked over towards the other side of the roof. His finger quickly dialed her number; with every button pushed his heart pounding harder in his chest from nervousness.

'_Hello?'_

There is that sweet voice he fell in love with, so soft-spoken and sweet. He had never been so enthralled by any female before she came along. He desires to just be able to hold her in his arms or kiss her on her lips, even if it were just for a short moment. To be able to experience that with her, it would be the greatest moment in his life. "You wanted me to call." Itachi spoke smoothly.

'_Y-Yes…what you said, in your text…did you really mean it?'_

"Of course I meant it. I wouldn't dare lie to you, Hinata." He could hear how nervous she sounds over the phone. It was cute. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Shisui mouthing that he was going to leave. Nodding his head he waved him off. "I was wondering if maybe we can hang out more. Maybe we can see what could happen?" It was a bit forward since he didn't know how she felt about him but it was best to just take that chance.

'_I wouldn't mind hanging o-out more, Itachi."_

"Great, I'll be seeing you around." He hung up. A smile grew on his face. Maybe this could finally be the moment he had been waiting for.

-xxx-

"Come on Kakashi, we don't have all day."

The mask haired male groaned. He had been in the studio taking pictures for a new cologne ad for almost six hours. His manager, Iruka, has been pressuring him all day to not slack off but all Kakashi wanted to do was to take a ten-minute break. But he couldn't even have that. Stretching his aching body the male slowly walked towards the water fountain, ignoring Iruka's constant nagging. Just as he was getting ready to take a sip of water his phone began vibrating. Digging deep in his right pocket, he pulled out the phone eyeing the message. It was one of his fans, Sakura Haruno. He had met her a few years back and the two have kept in close contact ever since.

The girl wanted a relationship with him but he wasn't necessarily interested in her. Although he never voiced that out loud, knowing that he would hurt her feelings. The only girl who has so far managed to grab his attention is the girl he met a few days ago. She has yet to call him or even text him for that matter. Kakashi figured it had something to do with being nervous. She clearly displayed that the day he met her.

"Kakashi!"

The male groaned, "I'm coming." He called back, placing his phone back into his pocket. Maybe once everything was finished with he'd give her a call.

-xxx-

"Finally, school is over! No more coming to class dealing with those annoying teachers." Naruto shouted happily, throwing his hands up into the air. His bright azure eyes gazed over at the blond female walking beside him. She had been silent since they have gotten out of school. Placing his arm around her shoulder, Naruto pulled her closer. "You've been very quiet. Is there anything on your mind?" He asked his girlfriend in concern.

Ino sighed, shaking her head. "It's nothing, I was just—"She turned her head to look up at his facial expression, "I was just thinking about the different things we could do together this summer." She purred softly, pressing her lips against his cheek.

The Hyuga and Uchiha walking behind the couple, both cringing at the sight. "You know, we are walking right behind you. I'd prefer not to watch you two make out right in front of my line of vision." Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto chuckled, "You're just jealous."

"Of that?" He scoffed, causing Hinata to elbow him on his side. Sasuke knew he would never become jealous of Naruto's relationship with Ino. For many reasons but to be honest he just didn't have any interest in her. The sound of a horn being blown brought the Uchiha out of his thoughts. Turning his head, he spotted his brother riding slowly beside them. He couldn't help but to smirk at the way his brother was eyeing Hinata.

"Are you coming to pick us up?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sadly, I'm just here for Hinata. Do you mind if I borrow her?" He asked smoothly.

Ino turned around and gazed at the female Hyuga. She never thought Itachi would ever be interested in Hinata but it seems he was. Jealously had always been an issue with Ino whenever it came to Hinata. From her close relationship with Sasuke to even her close relationship with her boyfriend, Naruto. It always seemed as if Hinata always had the upper hand without even realizing it. But the blond had to admit, she is slightly giddy over this new little fact. Quickly leaving Naruto's side, Ino grabbed onto Hinata's arm. "No, we don't mind if you borrow her. Take her all day if you want. We wouldn't mind it at all." Ino began pushing Hinata towards the black truck. "Go on Hinata, Itachi is waiting for you." She giggled much to Hinata's protest. "Have fun." She grinned waving happily once the female Hyuga stepped into the car.

Once Itachi pulled off, Naruto stared at his girlfriend. "What did you do that for? We didn't even give her a chance to answer."

"You're so dense Naruto. Its obvious Itachi likes her and wanted to spend time with her. Why do you think he only wanted her and left us to walk back home?" She exclaimed.

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke for confirmation. When the alabaster skinned male nodded his head, Naruto's eyes widened. He honestly had no clue that Itachi even looked at Hinata in that way. There have been moments when Naruto have caught Itachi staring at Hinata but he never thought to much of it. "Wow, I didn't know that. Does she like him back?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not really sure."

Ino grinned, "I think they would make a perfect couple. Don't you think, Sasuke?"

"I don't really think about that sort of thing, Ino." He sighed, as he continued walking. It had been a lie but there is no way he would admit that in front of both Ino and Naruto he found Hinata and his brother to be a, quote unquote, "cute" couple. His dark eyes rested on the couple now walking beside him. Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that someone would separate these two sooner or later.

-xxx-

The car ride was silent, with the exception of music being played quietly. Hinata turned her head to face Itachi; his eyes were glued to the road. The more she took notice of his features, the more she realized that he is more than just cute. Itachi Uchiha is extremely striking.

"Do you plan on staring at me for very long?" Itachi's voice chimed in, holding in his mirth.

Hinata blushed darkly, quickly turning her head away. "N-No…I'm sorry" She muttered.

Itachi let out a small chuckle, "It's quite alright Hinata." He turned his head smiling charmingly at her. She truly is an angel. With her famous blushes and her bright smiles, she always manages to make his heart beat faster. How could this girl bedazzle him so much? Reaching over he gently placed his hand on top of hers, ignoring her intake of breath. "I'm not quite sure where to go so if you'll like we can just drive around for a bit." The older male suggested.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that."

After that, the two went back to silence, just enjoying each other's company. The sound of Hinata's phone caused Itachi to gaze over at her. She was staring at the phone as if something were going to leap out of the screen. "Aren't you going to answer it?" He asked in amusement.

Hinata shook her head, "It's nothing important." She quickly said nervously.

Growing curious the male Uchiha snatched the phone from her hands much to her protest. Whoever it was she was trying her hardest not to let him see. His eyes gazed at the screen, _'Kakashi?'_ He read in surprise. _'What the hell? Why is her calling her? How in the hell did she even meet him?'_ The jealously began growing within him. He politely handed her back her phone, as a frown settled on his features.

"I had no idea you even knew Kakashi."

The midnight blue haired female shifted in the vinyl seat. "I met him a few days ago. W-We exchanged numbers," Hinata tilted her head to side gazing at his face. She couldn't really tell what he was thinking, he looked just as he looked before, calm. "I didn't really think he would actually call me back…"

"Hn, you know I just realized that I have something to attend to today. I'll drop you off at home."

Hinata shook her head, "B-But Itachi I—"

Itachi turned down a residential street, turning his head to take a glance at her. "We'll talk later. I promise." He smiled warmly at her. He hated to let his jealously get to him but it had. Just the thought of knowing that the one guy who could bring a flutter to her heart had called her didn't make the situation any better. It made him feel as if he were going about this all wrong. Itachi knew if Kakashi were trying to get closer to Hinata, he would have no problem, seeing as Hinata would most likely jump at the chance to be with the masked model. But that didn't mean he was going to give up on her.

He'd fight until the very end to win her heart.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was thinking rather I should just delete this story and Whispers in the Dark. But I'm still undecided. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Not much happens due to my losing interest in this already. I'm starting to rather just write one-shots than chapter stories, but meh.

-x-x-x-x-

"Are you still single?"

"I heard that you're going to be a new movie, is this true?"

"I heard you're dating the model Anko. You two were seen spotted together a local club. Would you care to elaborate on this?"

Questions were flying in from left to right. Iruka directed the silver haired model away from the reporters and paparazzi, not giving Kakashi any opportunity to answer anything. In the beginning, Kakashi will willingly admit that he loved the attention but after some years it began to become rather irksome. To have someone in your face all the time demanding a picture or some paparazzi stalking you ever pain staking second. It isn't the life he wanted. But he has to deal with it.

Entering the building Iruka let out an annoyed sigh, "At least that's over with." He chuckled.

"It's not over. You and I both know everyone out there will stake outside and wait until I come back out." He exclaimed in a dry tone. Kakashi hasn't been in a very good mood since he was ignored by the one girl he was interested in getting to know. Hyuga Hinata. He called her up one month ago and no answer. During the time he suspected that maybe—just maybe— she was busy and she'll get back to him. But no, days passed, weeks and now it's a month.

He didn't like the idea of being rejected. It was a painful feeling, after losing everyone in his family he doesn't like to become too attached to others. But something about her drew him in. Just with that one meeting they had with each other. He found himself having a hard time trying _not_ to think about her.

Walking through the double French doors, the masked male groaned. "Jiraiya, why have you called me here?" He asked.

Jiraiya is someone he has known for going on three months now. Kakashi is an avid reader of his novels. Upon knowing that the famous model enjoys his books, the male has been known to let Kakashi know when his latest release would be. The white haired male chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Someone doesn't seem to be in a good mood."

Kakashi scoffed and took a seat down on one of the leather chairs. "You can say." He mumbled, his dark eyes gazing off to the side.

Jiraiya and Iruka gave each other knowing looks. A small smile slowly appeared on the light brown haired male's face, "I think it has something to do with a woman…" He whispered to the older male.

"Ah, a woman you say?" The erotic novelist smirked slyly. He tensed when he noticed Kakashi's hardened glare as if daring him to speak any further. "You young people always get depressed after a break-up. You're twenty-six, Kakashi. You shouldn't be wasting your time thinking about another girl. Instead you should be partying and hooking up with random girls." He chimed, trying to cheer up the male.

Kakashi ignored them but caught a glimpse of a picture sitting on Jiraiya's desk. The masked male jolted up from his seat and quickly walked towards the desk as he picked up the frame. "This girl," he pointed frantically at the girl in the picture. "Do you know her?"

Jiraiya nodded his head, "Yes, that's Hinata-chan. She's best friends with my godson, Naruto." His brows rose up, "Why do you ask?"

He couldn't believe his luck. The girl who has been trying his hardest to get in contact with is Jiraiya's godson's best friend. He felt like grinning, if he were that type of person. "You have to take me to her."

"Whoa, isn't she a little bit too young for you?" Iruka stated only to be ignored.

"This is the girl, the one who I met a month ago." Kakashi explained, "So is it possible for you to, Jiraiya?" He asked once more.

The white haired male sighed. He could just by looking in his eyes, that the model really wanted to see her. But knowing how Kakashi seems to go through girls like the changing seasons, he didn't really know how well it would work out. Not to mention how Naruto and Sasuke would react to Kakashi being around Hinata. "I guess I could…"

"Great, take me to her now." He walked towards the door, ignoring Jiraiya and Iruka's voices. He wanted to find out personally why she has been avoiding him.

-0-0-0-

Hinata laughed watching Naruto and Sasuke bickering with each other. It was like a comedy routine to her. They argue so much with each other that it's almost like an old married couple. The three were currently at her house. Her father was out at work and her sister was gone for the weekend over a friends. Normally when this happens, Naruto and Sasuke come over to spend time with her, either male likes coming over while Hiashi is around because of their fear of the older man. Then other times Neji or Ko would make an appearance. But it was rare for Neji to come seeing how busy he is with college life now.

"Don't encourage this idiot by laughing at him." Sasuke voiced, sending a glare to the Hyuga.

"Hey, she finds my humor to be funny." He gazed over at his female friend, "Isn't that right, Hinata?" Naruto wink playfully at her. Sasuke rolled his eyes hitting him on top of his head mumbling the word idiot under his breath causing Hinata to giggle.

The three continued conversing with each other, just enjoying each other's company. It's been quite some time with just the three of them. Normally Ino is around, which makes things different for Hinata and Sasuke but Naruto always seems to enjoy his girlfriend's company.

"Hey, isn't that you're godfather?" Sasuke asked, looking out the window.

The blonde immediately stood up and walked towards the window, looking through the blinds. "Yeah, it is him. Who are those other two people walking with him?" He thought out loud.

Becoming curious Hinata maneuvered her body in between the two males peeking out the window. Her eyes widened at the sight. It was Kakashi and he was walking up her walkway towards _her_ house! She stumbled back nearly tripping over the coffee table luckily Sasuke caught her before she could fall.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I-It's…Kakashi," She stuttered, a blush coming to her cheeks nearly fainting. Luckily Sasuke caught her just in time. Both Sasuke and Naruto spared each other a glance. Before either male could make a comment, the sound of the doorbell interrupted them. Sensing that Hinata seemed to be in a daze, Naruto went to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked, looking behind Jiraiya to see Iruka and Kakashi standing awkwardly.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, coughing lightly. "Kakashi here seems to know dear Hinata-chan and wanted to see her. I'm sure she's around, right?" He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. After a few awkward moments, the three men entered the house. Naruto and Sasuke just stared in awe at the male model. Either teenager had ever seen the masked male in person before and wouldn't admit it, but they were quite star stuck.

Kakashi's eyes met with Hinata's pearl eyes. His heart pounded in his chest at the sight of her. She seemed to be surprised to see him. It was now or never. He had to ask her why she ignored him. But with those other two guys in the room, it wasn't giving him much privacy to talk to her. Casting the other men a look, Iruka eventually shooed them away much to Naruto's dismay. Silence engulfed the room once they were gone, the blush on Hinata's cheeks darkened causing the silver haired to chuckle. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Hinata nodded her head, "I-I'm sorry for not contacting you. I've been b-busy."

He smiled softly, "It's okay. There is no way I could stay upset with you. You know," he took a step closer until he was standing in front of the shorter female, "I've been thinking about you for a month now. This really isn't who I am but I really would like to get to know you better." Kakashi's dark eyes pierced her own eyes.

That makes her feel flustered. She did want to get to know him more but there was that part of her felt that his lifestyle wouldn't suit her. Gazing up at the silver haired male she couldn't help but to blush. Words cannot describe his beauty. From her peripheral view she could see Naruto and Sasuke peeking from around the corner of the hall trying to listen in on the conversation. A smile reached her visage. It's unlike Sasuke to be the nosy type, so he must be just as curious as Naruto about this situation.

"I-I would like to get to know you better too." She finally said.

Kakashi's eyes widened for a split second until he smiled. Glancing to the side, his eyes made contact with Sasuke's. He was glaring at him. For whatever the reason was, Kakashi ignored him and turned his attention back to the Hyuga. "I'll be calling you. This time try to pick up if you can." He winked.

Hinata nodded. She watched as Kakashi and the other two leave the house. A sigh escaped her lips, "Wow…" She whispered.

"Did that guy just ask you out on a date?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms across his chest. Watching Hinata nod her head, he frowned. The Uchiha didn't like the fact that Hinata accepted Kakashi's offer. After all, his brother has had feelings for Hinata much longer than that model and he just comes in and sweeps Hinata off her feet. It irked him, especially since his brother finally confessed to Hinata. Sasuke didn't know rather to feel anger towards Kakashi or Hinata.

"I'm going to go home." He walked towards the front door grabbing his bag and left out the house without another word.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Hinata asked in concern.

Naruto shrugged. "It can be anything. Sasuke has more mood swings than girls." He sighed. But it was a lie. The blonde knew that Sasuke was upset with Hinata so willingly accepting Kakashi's offer when she knows of Itachi's feelings for her. If this ever did get back to Itachi he sure wouldn't take this very well. That much Naruto is sure of.

-x-x-x-x

Kakashi sighed staring up at the white ceiling. It's been two weeks since he asked Hinata out on a date and currently the two have been getting along just fine with each other. He has been known as the guy who never shows his interest in woman but he'd be lying if he says Hyuga Hinata hasn't captured his heart in the short amount of time that they have known each other. She's very different from any other girl he has ever met. Despite their age difference Kakashi really likes her.

She's kind.

She has a pretty smile.

She has the cutest laugh he has ever heard.

She has a sense of humor and probably without even realizing it.

Above all, Hinata is beautiful.

He has been spending most of his time thinking about her, even going out of his way to send her flowers, just to surprise her. The only thing that bothers him is her two friends, Naruto and Sasuke. The blonde isn't so much as a bother and seems to take well with him but the raven haired male is the one that doesn't sit too well with him. Each time Kakashi has seen him, Sasuke glares at him and he doesn't know why.

He has tried asking Hinata about it but she just explained to him that Sasuke always looks that way. But something tells him that isn't the why. "Annoying kid," Kakashi muttered.

"Sorry for t-taking so long."

Kakashi sat up. "It's fine, Hinata. " He smiled, patting the spot next to him. After the date the two shared earlier he brought her back to his place which was hard to do since the paparazzi was surrounding his apartment. To protect Hinata's identity, Kakashi had his jacket over her head to hide her face from the cameras. Because of this, it had shaking her up since she wasn't used to this sort of thing.

Once taking a seat next to him silence ensued between them. "So, can you tell me about our relationship with those two guys?" Kakashi asked.

"You're talking about, Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi nodded. "Well, they're both my best friends. I've known Naruto the longest and he's like a brother to me in so many ways. He's always there for me no matter what. And Sasuke is also my best friend. He's not as over-protective of me as Naruto is but the both of us look out for each other." She smiled at the thought of both of her friends.

He remained silent still trying to decipher rather or not Sasuke could be in love with Hinata. Something about the way he always stares at him makes him think there could be more to him than just friendship. Shaking his head, the model scooted closer towards Hinata. "Listen, I know it's only been two weeks but I really like you. I normally don't fall for anyone this quickly and I know this is sudden but…would you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata stared up in pure shock at the masked male. Kakashi Hatake, the model, asked to be her boyfriend? This is all too surreal? She had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Before she could even give herself any time to think about it, she immediately answered. "Y-Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Hinata blushed.

Kakashi caressed her cheek gently. "I promise to be a god boyfriend." Placing his other hand near his mask, he lowered it revealing his nose causing Hinata to gasp.

"_H-He's about to take off his mask,"_ Since meeting him and going out on dates with him, he has not once removed his mask. But here he is getting ready to remove his mask for her. The anticipation was too much to the point she found herself watching with widened eyes.

"I know our in there Kakashi! Open this door." The loud voice yelled, banging on the door.

Kakashi let his head fall on Hinata's shoulder. "Damn it, what is she doing here." He groaned. Pulling his mask back over his face, he excused himself from the confused Hyuga. Walking towards the door he opened it revealing a girl with pink hair, standing with her hands on her hips. "What do you want, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura is not only an obsessed fan of his but also one of his only fans that he has developed a somewhat odd friendship with. Iruka doesn't think it's a good idea for him to befriend Sakura because she seems to only want to get close to him because he is a celebrity. But in all honest, Sakura is the only girl who has made his life seem somewhat normal. The only thing that bothers him is her massive crush on him.

The girl's green eyes gazed behind Kakashi to see Hinata sitting on the couch. Her eyes narrowed. "Who is she?"

"My girlfriend," He confessed proudly, causing Hinata to blush from embarrassment.

Sakura's brow twitched. Without another word, she turned around and left. Kakashi sighed. He knew he'll be receiving a lot of angry texts from the girl later on tonight and questions about Hinata. Turning around he raised his hand to his head. "I'm sorry about that. She's a friend of mine. I don't know what she was doing here so late."

"I-It's okay. Maybe I should get going now."

He nodded. It's for the best anyways. If she stayed any longer it'll be all in the press that the girl who entered his apartment never came out until morning. The drive back to her house was silent. She wasn't much of a talker which is a good thing in his opinion. It's enough having Sakura yapping in his ear. So to be dating someone who isn't much of a talker is perfect. Pulling up to her driveway, he could see a male pacing back and forth in front of her house. "Hey, is that someone you know?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata looked only to notice it was Itachi. She nodded. Once the car made a stop, Hinata stepped out of the car and walked towards the male. "I-Itachi what are you doing here?"

Itachi gazed down at her. "I just wanted to see if it was true. Apparently it is." He said, gazing back at Kakashi.

"Who is this?" Kakashi asked, making his way out the car as he walked towards Hinata, standing by her side.

"T-This is Itachi Uchiha. He is Sasuke's older brother." Hinata introduced the male. This is was awkward, extremely awkward. The tension between the two males is so strong that you could practically cut it with a knife.

Kakashi extended his hand out. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kakashi, Hinata's boyfriend." He introduced himself to the Uchiha.

Itachi tensed. "Hn. It's nice to meet you, Kakashi. Hinata here has had a crush on you since your debut as a model. I'm sure you've made her dreams come true by dating her." He said stiffly causing Hinata and Kakashi to blush while Hinata scolded Itachi for saying something that was private. Looking away from Kakashi he gazed back down at Hinata. She was refusing to meet his gaze and he knew why. She broke his heart but he knew that he couldn't blame her. After all, she probably never viewed him in the way he viewed her anyways. He should feel anger towards her but what he does feel is jealous. "You should head inside Hinata, you're father has been worried about you." He exclaimed.

Hinata nodded and bid Kakashi a farewell as well to Itachi as she quickly made her way into the house. Once she was out of sight Itachi's eyes hardened. "Listen, I don't know much about you but I know the type of lifestyle you live and if you dare hurt Hinata I will personally pay you a visit."

"Is that a threat?" Kakashi raised his brow in question.

The male Uchiha took a step closer towards the model, "Of course it's a threat. Hinata is very important to me and I'll be damned if you hurt her. I'll be watching you, very closely Mr. Model." He brushed past Kakashi leaving him in his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry for this extremely late update. I have no excuse for not updating any of my stories lately. For those who have me on "author alert" you may have notice that I've only been submitting one-shots. To me it's been much easier to work on one-shots than multiple chaptered stories. But I'm trying to complete all of my unfinished stories. I don't want to become one of those authors who leave their stories unfinished for years and years, eventually abandoning them.

Currently I'm without internet, so my updates may be slow. But I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The next chapter will be mainly about Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto's friendship, along with some Itachi and Hinata interaction.

-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sat in silence watching Itachi staring into space with a scowl implanted on his face. It's been like this for over two months now. Itachi coming home from work in a foul mood, snapping just about everyone who spoke to him, it really has gotten bad. And it all started when he found out Hinata and Kakashi started dating. This bothered Sasuke. He wanted his brother to be happy. So he decided to start searching for a girl who would be willing to date his brother. Naruto had helped. They did find someone, a woman named Kohan.

Unfortunately, that didn't work out too well when Itachi called out Hinata's name in his sleep while with Kohan. That relationship lasted only three weeks.

The younger Uchiha hasn't really spent much time with Hinata as he would like to, because Kakashi has been hogging up all of her time, taking her away from he and Naruto. Sasuke understood that she was now dating, but he missed his shy friend.

Naruto thinks that Kakashi is doing it on purpose because he doesn't want any other guys to spend any time with her. Sasuke had never responded on it, but he has to agree.

"Are you thinking about Hinata again?" Sasuke asked.

The older male eyes narrowed at the mere mention of the female. "She's happy now. And I'm happy for her." He responded stiffly.

Sasuke scoffed. "You aren't happy. I can see it in your eyes. You're just forcing yourself to be happy for her, just like Naruto and I are doing."

"You and Naruto are different. You don't like him because he has taken your partner in crime away. I have feelings for her and the worst part about it she knows it!" He shouted. The pain in his chest was becoming unbearable. To see the girl he loves in the arms of another man pains him.

He wants to be able to hold her.

He wants to be able to tell her that he loves.

He wants to be the one who gets to introduce her to his friends as his girlfriend.

He wants to be the one who shares a sweet kiss with her.

But that won't happen because Kakashi Hatake now has her, the very man who Hinata has held a crush on for years now. There is no way he could compete with someone like that.

It may not seem like it but Itachi does have his insecurities. Normally he doesn't care what others think of him but Hinata is someone he does value her thoughts more than others.

She basically chose Kakashi over him and that hurt…

Itachi stood up from the chair. "I'm going out for a bit." He grabbed his keys on the coffee table and swiftly left out of the house.

Sasuke sighed. If there was a way he could cheer up his brother he would but the only person who get to him now is Hinata.

-0-0-0-

Ino pouted. "Naruto, you promised that we would go to the movies this weekend."

"I know, Ino. I'm sorry, but something came up. But next weekend we'll definitely go. It's a promise." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "You said that last weekend too…" She muttered. "I bet if I were Hinata you'll jump in the chance to go to the movies."

Naruto frowned. Lately Ino has made it a habit to compare herself to Hinata. He didn't understand it at first but then began to realize that his girlfriend is jealous of Hinata. "Ino, just stop it. You and I both know that isn't true."

"It is true." She argued.

The male blonde groaned. "It's not true. Stop saying that it is." He felt like turning around and leaving her standing alone, but deep down Naruto didn't have the heart to do it.

Ino rolled her eyes. "It's whatever you say, Naruto. I'm going to go visit a friend." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his cheek. "Chao, cutie." She winked, turning away.

Naruto sighed. The only thing left for him to do is visit Sasuke. His pattern is normally the same. If he's not spending time with Sasuke he is sneaking through Hinata's bedroom window in the middle of the night. Though, it's been months since that have happened. He would blame Kakashi for taking away his nightly visits to Hinata, but it's actually Hinata's father, Hiashi, who placed an alarm in the Hyuuga household preventing him from sneaking into Hinata's room.

'_You are my friend, __aa, ano hi no yume'_

His cobalt eyes widen at his tune of his cell phone. Reaching into his pocket pulling out the silver object, Naruto answered. "What's up, tomato head." He grinned.

'_Stop calling me that, miso breath_.'

Naruto clenched his jaws at his nickname Sasuke came up with. "What are you calling for anyways?" His eyes widened hopefully. "Are we finally going to hang out as crew again with Hinata?" Naruto asked hopefully.

'_No. Hinata is probably out with that model boyfriend of hers, as she always is. I'm calling to ask you something._'

"What is it?" It was rare for Sasuke to ask him anything.

'_Itachi is being very mopey and it's annoying the hell out of me. Help me find him another girl._'

Though Sasuke is very unemotional and cold towards others, making sure Itachi is happy has always been his top priority. Naruto couldn't help but to smirk at his request. "Didn't we just try to find someone for him? It didn't work out. I know how much you want to cheer Itachi up but let him deal with this on his own." The blond explained.

Sasuke remained silent for a few seconds until Naruto heard a click. The blond sucked his tongue. "Damn bastard hung up on me." He snarled. Placing his phone back into his pocket, Naruto decided to head back home.

:::::

Pink hair twirled around the slender pale finger. Green eyes glimmered flirtatiously at the silver haired male sitting across from her. "Are you still treating me to dinner tonight?" She asked.

"I told you, actually I've told you plenty times before, and I'm not taking you out to dinner." Kakashi said, running his fingers through his silky spikes.

Sakura frowned, folding her arms defiantly. "Why? Is it besides of that homely looking girlfriend of yours?" I'm ten times better looking than she is. When are you going to give me a chance?" Her voice cracked. She's known the model for quite some time now and has wanted nothing more just to be with him. Every day she pours her heart out to him only to be rejected. Of course, Kakashi always politely rejects her. It still hurts regardless.

This Hinata comes along and practically sweeps him off his feet. It left Sakura baffled. What does she have that Sakura doesn't?

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, I'm sure there are tons of guys waiting in line to date you. I am sadly not one of those men." His words didn't seem to have any effect on her because tears immediately fell down her cheeks. Standing up from his chair, the masked male walked over towards the younger female, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, it's never my intention to hurt you. You do mean a lot to me, but…as a friend. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded, wiping her eyes. "Sure, I understand perfectly well." She stood up. Grabbing her purse, Sakura eyed Kakashi. "You're meeting your girlfriend here, aren't you?" She asked.

He nodded. Today would mark him and Hinata's sixth date. This café wouldn't really be considered romantic but apparently things like that doesn't faze Hinata. His dark eyes observed his watch. "She should be here any—"

"U-Um, Kakashi is that you?" A timid voice asked.

Kakashi and Sakura turned around to see Hinata standing shyly. The older male held his breath at the sight of her. It was as if she had a spell over him. He's so mesmerized by her. "You came." He greeted.

Hinata smiled. "I'm sorry that I'm late." Her lavender irises landed on Sakura. Immediately she recognized the female from before. What could she be doing spending time with her boyfriend? Now that she is standing face to face with this female, it gave her the chance to get a good look at her. Bright bubble gum colored hair, vibrant emerald eyes and a petite body. In her mind, this woman is everything she isn't. "Y-You must be Sakura, it's nice to meet you." Hinata smiled politely, extending her hand out.

Sakura stared down at the alabaster hand. "It's nice to meet you." She shook her hand. "Kakashi can never shut his mouth about you. I better get going." Her eyes trailed to Kakashi giving a knowing glance as she left.

Kakashi chuckled. "Do you want to sit down?"

"A-Actually, I came to tell you that I'm having family dinner later tonight. It's late notice but…would you like to come?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Sure, I'd love to come." He smiled. Truthfully, he was nervous of meeting her family. From what he was told by Jiraiya, the ones to be fearful of is not the men from her family but his godson, Naruto. If this is a family gathering nine times out of ten the blond wouldn't make an appearance.

:::::

"Are you getting ready, Naruto?" Jiraiya yelled. He is dressed in a black jacket, white dress shirt worn underneath and black pants. He tapped his index finger against the fabric of his tuxedo jacket. The blond has been taking his time getting ready for the past twenty minutes. "I'm not waiting any longer." Just as he opened the front door, Naruto came rushing out.

"I'm ready!" He shouted, hunched over breathing heavily.

Jiraiya frowned. "Let's go. You know how Hiashi is when it comes to being on time."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ready now, so it shouldn't matter." The blonde said, adjusting his tuxedo walking out the door.

The white haired man sighed. "That kid will be the death of me."

The blond made his way to the Hyuuga household. Knocking on the door he was greeted by Neji. His irises widened. "Neji is that really you? It's been years!" Naruto grinned.

The male Hyuuga smirked. "It hasn't been that long, Naruto. It's only been eight months. Where is Jiraiya?" He asked, looking behind Naruto.

"Eh, he should be coming. Aren't you going to invite me inside?" He chuckled. Once Neji stepped aside, Naruto strolled inside. His blue eyes scanned the vicinity. "Where is my princess?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "She around here somewhere." He knew that Naruto and Hinata were quite close. Almost as if they were stuck together. Hiashi already had assumed the two were dating, due to the numerous times he has caught Naruto in her bedroom in the middle of the night. Even he had his own thoughts of the two. His white eyes watched as Naruto made his way through house in search for Hinata.

The blond continued walking throughout the house. "Hinata-chan," he sang. Naruto froze when he spotted Kakashi standing in front Hiashi. He hadn't expected to see the model here.

"Hello, Naruto."

Turning around, he smiled widely. There stood Hinata, wearing a strapless black dress, ruffled at the bottom, reaching her knees and a white ribbon tied around her waist. "I've missed you." He smiled warmly at his friend. Leaning forward he placed his lips near her ear. "It feels like your boyfriend is trying to steal you away from me." He whispered.

Hinata blushed, placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder pushing him back. "Kakashi isn't like that and I'm sure that isn't his intention." She could see the sadness within his cerulean eyes. Sighing, she placed her hand on top of his spiky blond hair. "How about this, you, Sasuke and I can spend the entire weekend together, just the three of us. What do you think?" She smiled hopefully.

Naruto stared in silence. He could tell that Hinata is really trying. "Of course, I'm sure Sasuke would be delighted to hear this." He smiled.

"This must be Naruto?" Kakashi approached the two, placing his arm around Hinata. After speaking with her father, which wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, the masked male was happy to finally escape him. Apparently her father doesn't approve of his daughter dating someone older than her, much less a celebrity. It took him over an hour to convince the man that he has no intention of ever hurting Hinata.

"That I am. We've met before, you know." Naruto frowned.

Kakashi chuckled. "Ah, how could I have forgotten?" Though in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but to scowl at the blond. He hadn't expected to see Naruto at this party. The very guy Jiraiya warned him about. Naruto plays the big brother role to Hinata and is highly overprotective over her.

Naruto eyed him up and down. "Hey Hinata, can you get me something to drink?" He asked, never removing his gaze from Kakashi.

"C-Can't you get it for yourself?" She pouted.

"Hinata…please" He forced out.

Understanding what he was trying to do, she nodded giving Kakashi an apologetic look before walking off. Kakashi sighed. Just great, now he is stuck with this kid. "I'm guessing you're going to threaten me just like that Itachi fellow, eh?"

Naruto smirked. "You guessed right. I'm Hinata's best friend and I must say I'm quite surprised someone of your status is dating Hinata."

"Oh? Are you implying Hinata isn't pretty enough to date me?"

He shook his head. "No, what I'm saying is a model dating a sweet innocent girl. I've read the tabloids. You could be quite the womanizer. Besides, you're surrounded by beautiful women all the time. If you so as take one wrong move and hurt my princess, I swear I will beat your ass so bad you'll be in coma." He threatened.

Kakashi's brow twitched in annoyance. "Your princess?" He snorted. "I think you've got it wrong, blondie. She's my princess now." His black eyes stared down at the shorter male. "Hinata will never be your little precious _princess_ every again. She's my girlfriend and I don't intend on sharing her with you or those two Uchiha brothers. If you have problems with it do something about it. But beware if you do Hinata won't ever forgive you." A dark smirk appeared behind his mask.

"You bastard…" Naruto growled, attempting to speak he was cut off when Hinata handed him his drink.

"Here, I hope you're happy." She pouted. At noticing his expression, she stood closer to her friend. "Naruto…are you okay?" Hinata asked in concern.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Listen I'll see you later." Naruto leaned forward pressing his lips on Hinata's cheek, his blue eyes never leaving Kakashi's glaring black eyes.

"W-Wait, you're leaving already?" Hinata grabbed onto his arm.

Naruto smiled sadly. "I have something I must do. But don't worry," leaning forward he whispered, "I'll be seeing you this weekend, just the three of us. Don't forget princess." He leaned away walking away from the couple.

At seeing his girlfriend's disheartened expression, Kakashi wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, I'm still here. Don't be too sad."

Hinata nodded, smiling apologetically. Something must be bothering Naruto. He appeared to be rather bitter mood. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am. But to be honest your father can be quite scary." He whispered, causing her to giggle. He felt lucky to have her in his life. The only thing that is in the way is the two Uchiha brothers and Naruto Uzumaki. He could tell that they would cause a problem in the near future and possibly ruin their relationship.

Glancing down at his girlfriend, a smile graced behind his mask. No. He won't allow anyone to take her away from him. She's his and his alone. It may be selfish of him. But who ever said he was a generous person?


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I know many people are waiting for the story to return to the present, but I wanted to continue the backstory so everyone can know the story of how everything happened. The next chapter may be the last chapter before we head back to the future, meaning the next chapter will have a time-skip. I am sorry for the long delayed wait for this chapter. I have been working on publishing my own novel, so I hope everyone can understand! Please enjoy this new chapter. :)

-x-x-x-x-

His grin stretched wider watching his two friends walking ahead of him. Naruto Uzumaki could not be any more pleased at the situation. Previously Hinata did promise to spend the weekend with him and Sasuke. He honestly did not think it would happen, and assumed her boyfriend would butt his way in. However, that did not happen. He was quite by that.

"So, what shall we do today?" Naruto asked. His azure eyes shifted to the clouds in the sky.

Sasuke shrugged. "It does not matter. I'm actually surprised Ino isn't clinging by your side right now." He looked over his shoulder at the blond-haired man. He did not see why Naruto persisted to date the girl when she clearly was not right for him. She flirted behind his back, and only wanted to hang around them because she was jealous of Hinata and wanted to secretly flirt with him. She was possibly the worst girlfriend for Naruto. Yet, Naruto was blind to see Ino's true personality.

"I told her that I was hanging with my two amigos today." He wrapped his arms around their shoulders, pulling them in close. "She understood. She was a bit pissed, but she understood."

"I bet she was." Sasuke smirked. Pushing Naruto away from him, he eyed Hinata. "You have been quiet since moment Naruto and I picked you up. Don't tell me you are thinking about that boyfriend of yours while you are with us." He scoffed.

Her face grew hot. "I was not thinking about him!" She retorted.

Naruto grinned and poked her cheek. "Sure looks like you are. You are blushing. It's so cute!" He wrapped his arms around Hinata, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Na-Naruto!" She tried to push the male away, failing miserably. Truthfully, she was thinking about Kakashi. After the formal party with her father, Kakashi was acting strange after his talk with Naruto. He never struck her as the type who would get jealous, but he clearly displayed his jealous side that night. When she mentioned to him that she was planning to spend her weekend with Sasuke and Naruto, he said that it was fine. However, she could see the anger in his eyes.

He was anything but fine with it.

Trying to convince Kakashi that he had nothing to worry about would be useless. He would just say that he was not jealous to begin with. She did not realize having a boyfriend would be complicated, especially dating a celebrity.

"Cut it out, idiot." Sasuke ripped Naruto away from Hinata. "You'll kill her with your bad smelling ramen breath."

The blond-haired male blushed from anger and embarrassment. "My breath doesn't smell bad! It smells minty fresh!" His bright blue eyes focused on the small framed girl. "Right, Hinata? It smells good, doesn't it?"

Hinata remained silent, making Sasuke smirk. "See, I told you." Sasuke spoke.

Hinata stifled her laughter while watching the two bitter with each other. She did miss spending time with the two. They always managed to make her smile no matter what the consequence was, especially Naruto. He was like a brother to her and felt grateful to have him in her life.

The sound of Sasuke's cellphone interrupted the noisy air surrounding Sasuke and Naruto. Focusing her attention towards the noise, she watched as Sasuke pulled out his cell phone. His eyes glued to the screen, narrowed in annoyance. "What is it?"

"Apparently I need to get another new number." He groaned. Sasuke tilted his phone for Naruto to see.

The blond-haired male whistled. "Wow! Who is that?" His blue eyes glued to the screen of a girl posing erotically, with barely anything on.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know and don't care. I am tired of girls sending me pictures of them thinking that it is going to grab my attention. How are they even getting my number in the first place?" He said, deleting the picture from his phone.

Naruto chuckled. "Well you are quite popular. Your number probably spreads like wildfire once it gets to one girl's hands. I wish I were popular with the women like that. Not that I'm not happy with Ino."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let's not talk about her for the rest of the day."

"You're just jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don't!"

"You wish. I could care less, especially when it concerns that blond flirt." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

The two stood face to face, glaring heatedly at each other. Hinata knew the two would often get in small disagreements with each other, but arguing about Ino was the last thing she wanted to hear. Placing her hands on their chest, she pushed the two apart. "Please, don't fight you two. Not today, okay?" She pleaded.

The two grunted and turned away from each other. Naruto walked ahead, mumbling to himself how stupid and annoying Sasuke is, while Sasuke sneered.

Hinata sighed. Placing her hand on Sasuke's arm, she shook her head. They both knew that Naruto loved Ino deeply and hated whenever someone, especially Sasuke, spoke negatively about her. "Let's give him time to cool off." Hinata said.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever."

She knew that the day was going to be long with two annoyed males.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi hummed softly to himself, gazing at the scenery. He had been sitting at the empty park for nearly an hour. Lost in his thoughts, he ignored his surroundings. The cool breeze caressed his ivory skin. It felt blissful. Itachi Uchiha was supposed to be at work, but he played the sick card to have time to himself. As much as he wanted to deny it, he felt miserable. He was not supposed to feel this way, especially over a girl nonetheless but he did.

He wanted nothing more but to spend quality time with Hinata, but knew it was nearly impossible now that she was dating Kakashi. Pressing his lips tightly, he grunted just at the mere thought of the model. Appearances on the outside proved that Kakashi truly cared about her, but something told Itachi there was something else going behind the scenes. It was not that Kakashi treated Hinata wrongfully behind an audience back. It was something else. Something that Itachi could not quite place his finger on. Seeing Hinata get hurt was not on his commotion list.

"So this is where you have been hiding."

Itachi turned his head to see Shisui standing with his arms crossed. He should have known that someone was bound to find him. "I wasn't exactly hiding. I just wanted time to myself."

Shisui rolled his eyes. "You were hiding." He took a seat beside Itachi, his legs stretched out. "Are you daydreaming about your unattainable crush?"

Itachi frowned. "No. Why are you even here? Go away."

"I'm hurt. I'm only trying to see what's wrong with my dear good friend." He said. His eyes showing mild hint of amusement, yet the concern was there.

Itachi sighed. "It's seriously nothing. I just wanted time to myself."

Shisui knew that Itachi held too much pride to reveal to him or anyone else that he was depressed over a girl. It has been months since Hinata began dating Kakashi, and in between that moment until the present, Itachi started dating random women to try to replace his memories of the pale-eyed Hyuuga. Each person he dated did not end well, especially his one-night stands. Shisui felt sorry for his friend.

"Hey. What ever happened to Kohan? You two were hitting it off pretty well?" He nudged Itachi's arm playfully.

"We aren't together anymore." He responded dryly.

"What happened?"

Itachi eyes hardened. "Why are you asking me questions about my personal life? It does not matter what happened. We are not together anymore. That should tell you something obviously wasn't working out between us." He stood up, turning his back on Shisui and walked away.

He did not mean to be so harsh with him, but he was in no mood to talk about women. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he tried to ignore the running footsteps coming towards him. Shisui just did not know when to give up. "What do you want now, Shisui?"

"Itachi…"

He froze. That voice. What was she doing here? He turned around. His eyes widened a fraction at the woman standing in front of him. "What do you want?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"He's so stupid! He does not know what he is talking about. Ino is the greatest girlfriend in the world! He is just jealous!" Naruto mumbled. His blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. From the very beginning of dating Ino, always a subtle problem lurked in the air. Sasuke was very vocal about not liking Ino, whereas Hinata was more on the quiet side about it.

He was not blind. He has seen Ino in the past trying to flirt with Sasuke and the insidious looks she would give Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki was not blind at all. He had spoken to Ino about it before. She confessed that she truly only dated him to get closer to Sasuke. It broke his heart when she told him that. He felt used and wanted to break up with her at that moment. That is until she told him that in the end she fell for him and loved him.

Love come and goes when you are young, but Naruto intended to keep his love by his side. No matter what anyone thought of Ino, he loved her.

"Idiot, why did you leave us behind?"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke and Hinata walking towards him. He smiled guiltily. "Sorry. I needed to cool myself off." he paused. "Listen, I know you two don't like Ino, but I do. She is my girlfriend and I love her. If I'm happy, shouldn't that matter the most?"

Sasuke and Hinata stood in silence. They both knew Naruto was right. Even if they did not like Ino, their friend was happy in his relationship and they should be happy for him.

"You're right. We are sorry, Naruto." Hinata said.

Naruto grinned. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I understand." After all, she was dating someone he did not like, but he could tell she was happy. Therefore, he dealt with it like the good friend he was. His blue eyes switched to Sasuke. There was a small scowl on his face. He knew he did not want to apologize, but he could see the guilt in his eyes. Naruto cleared his throat. If Sasuke was not going to apologize, he was going to make him. "Ahem, don't you have something you want to add to that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted. "We're…sorry." He mumbled.

Naruto placed his hand near his ear. "I'm sorry. What was that? I didn't quite hear you?" He leaned forward, smiling in amusement.

"You heard me the first time, miso breath. I'm not repeating myself." He glared.

"Alright, calm down." Naruto waved his hands. "So, where should we go? There is a festival in town. We should go there!"

Sasuke had heard about the festival, but in all honesty, he wanted to stay as far away from any crowded place. Judging from how Hinata's eyes lit up, he knew they would be going before he could even protest.

-o-o-o-o-

The festival was indeed crowded, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Everywhere he turned, there was a woman giggling and pointing at him. It was embarrassing and frustrating. He wanted to leave, but Naruto and Hinata appeared to be having a good time. If he told them he wanted to leave, they would never live it down. They already referred to him as boring a few times, especially Naruto.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he sighed. Today's heat was terrible. Someone with his fair skin was bound to be sunburned, especially Hinata. Unable to take the heat anymore, he excused himself from Naruto and Hinata to go find shade. It was hard to walk without bumping into someone. It was so congested. It definitely was not something Sasuke enjoyed.

Finding a clearing near a bench under the shade, he quickly made his way towards it, glaring at anyone in his way, making it known that he wanted to sit there alone. Sitting down, he sighed. The shade felt blissful, especially the way the breeze brushed against his heated body. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift back to old memories. He still could not believe what he and Hinata had done so long ago. Sex with his best friend was only going to be a onetime thing. It felt extremely good, but there was a side of him that felt guilty. He betrayed the one person who had always been by his side.

If Itachi knew what he did, surely he would kill him. Dying by Itachi's hands was not the way he wanted to go.

Although he felt guilty, he did not regret that moment he shared with her.

A familiar laughter perked his ears. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Itachi walking beside Kohan. What was he doing with her? Last, he remembered, they broke up. He tensed when Kohan met his gaze. "Damn it." He cursed.

"Ah, isn't that your brother?"

Sasuke pressed his lips tightly when Itachi turned to look. It would be awkward if he knew Hinata was here. He watched as his brother and Kohan approached him. He straightened his posture, giving them both his full attention. "I didn't peg you for a festival guy." Sasuke smirked.

Itachi glanced down at the blue haired woman. "We decided to visit. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with friends." Sasuke said. He knew if he mentioned Hinata's name in front of Kohan, all hell would probably break loose. After all, Itachi said Hinata's name during his intimate moment with Kohan. He wanted to question Itachi about Kohan in private, but Naruto and Hinata chose that moment to appear.

"There you are! We were looking all over for you." Naruto said. "Eh? Itachi? You're here too…and with a woman!" He winked suggestively, creating an awkward moment between not only Itachi and Kohan, but also making Sasuke and Hinata feel uncomfortable as well.

Sasuke groaned at Naruto's oblivious nature. "We're going to leave now. I'll see you at home." He grabbed Naruto by his ear dragging him.

"Hey! What did I do? Let go!" The blond-haired man whined.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, hoping that Hinata was following but she was conversing with Itachi and Kohan. He frowned. "Why didn't she follow?" He hissed in frustration.

Naruto turned around, removing himself from Sasuke's grasp. "Maybe she wanted to introduce herself to that girl. You know how she is." Naruto rubbed his sore ear.

"That's Kohan."

"What? I thought you said she ended it with Itachi?" Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke shrugged. "That's what I don't understand. Maybe he is going to try once again to make their relationship work." He had a bad feeling about it. Itachi was obviously trying hard to bury his feelings for Hinata.

"You know what I think? I think Hinata and Itachi will get together. It may not happen any time soon, but it will happen. It is my gut feeling, believe it!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke was not too sure if Naruto was right, but he sure hoped he was. He watched as Hinata came running towards them to catch up. Focusing behind her, Itachi was watching her briefly until he turned away. He was curious what they were talking about, but Sasuke knew that it was none of his business. Besides, Itachi would eventually tell him anyways.

"Are you two ready to go? This festival is boring." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Hinata shared a glance. "You are such a bore Sasuke. Come on, celebrate a little and have some fun. Hinata wanted us to spend the weekend together, and you are being such a boring duck head about it." Naruto poked out his bottom lip.

Hinata poked her index fingers together. "I agree with Naruto…"

Sasuke raised his brow. "So, I'm boring to you too Hinata?" He was amused that she refused to look him in the eye. It did not bother him that they viewed him as boring. He did not care either way if he was boring, they are not his friends for nothing if he was boring. "Fine, I guess we can stay a bit longer."

He chuckled watching their happy expressions. Sasuke cared a lot for Naruto and Hinata. He was grateful or having them in his life.

-o-o-o-o-o-

They stayed for most of the day at the festival before separating. Apparently, Naruto was going to meet up with Ino, while Sasuke was heading home. He offered to walk Hinata home, but she told him that she would be fine. She was almost home, just one more block and she would be there. Turning the corner, she was caught off guard when someone suddenly grabbed wrist and pulled her against their body. She struggled against the person and stomped on their foot. Whoever the person was had a very strong hold on her, which led her believe it was a man.

"Shh, Hinata," he whispered into her hear. "It's me. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Hinata relaxed at the sound of his deep voice. "Kakashi…" she breathed. It was a surprise to run into him. "What are you doing out here?" She turned around to face him. His dark eyes stared down at her with an emotion she could not read.

"Do you think you can come to my place?" Kakashi asked.

She did not know if she should or not. If her father knew that she was visiting Kakashi at this time of night, he would have a heart attack. However, she did want to spend some time with her boyfriend. She nodded her head, and spoke. "I probably shouldn't stay for very long, but…I can."

Kakashi pulled her along towards his car. "Come on."

The walk to his car was silent and slightly awkward. She could tell something was bothering him, but she was not exactly sure what it was. Once they got into the car, Kakashi turned the music on and remained silent throughout the entire ride. She kept gazing over at Kakashi. His hands were gripping the steering wheel. His eyes were hardened on the road. She placed her hand over his. "Are you okay?"

"We'll talk when we get to my house."

Slowly her hand removed from his. It was clear by his tone that he was not too happy now, but what could be bothering him? Had she did something wrong without realizing it?

Before she could ponder any longer about it, she felt the car pull to a stop. They had arrived at his place. They both got out of his car and made their way to the front door. Her lavender eyes watched as he opened the door, stepping to the side allowing her go first. It was deathly silent inside, making the awkwardness in the air even more unbearable.

Kakashi closed the door behind him. "Hinata, I brought you here because I wanted to have a serious conversation with you. Take a seat." He motioned towards the couch.

She was hesitant, but she did.

He took a seat down beside her and lowered his mask. "You know that I really care about you, don't you? I love you a lot."

Was he going to break up with her? Her heart was racing. Her palms were sweating. She was not prepared for this. He was acting strange, but…

"I want to marry you."

Wait. What?

She stared at him blankly. "M-Marry me? But…"

"Not now, but I do want to marry you one day. I was thinking about it for a while becoming anxious just to tell you, but I was afraid…you would not want to spend your life with me. You are young now, so for now…I would like it if you wear this." He pulled out a ring from his pocket.

It was a lavender diamond with a silver band. Hinata knew it must have cost a fortune. She would almost feel bad for taking something so beautiful. "Kakashi, it's beautiful."

"It is a promise ring. I want you to always wear it. Please accept it, my gift to my beautiful girlfriend." He smiled.

Hinata nodded. Her eyes watched as he slipped the ring onto her small finger. She could not take her eyes off the ring. She leaned forward and hugged the older man. "Thank you, Kakashi! I love it." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad."

"Kakashi…I love you."

His hands caressed through her silky hair. "I love you too, and I always will. You will forever be mine and no one will ever get in between us."


	8. Chapter 7

It has been a while, hasn't it? I apologize to all of my readers. My lack of updates is no excuse. I could always blame it on college and other things, but the truth is that my muse for writing fan fiction has dropped. Fortunately, a few good SasuHina stories I have been reading has made me want to kick my butt into gear and update my own. I have already updated Spectacular Act. After this, "Whispers in the Dark" updated is next, followed by a few more. I have a poll on my profile that I would like everyone to take part of concerning the updates of my stories. Please check it out!

By the way, I have a question for the readers. Would you prefer the next chapter to return to the present, or would you like to continue the flashbacks? Please let me know in a review or send me a message.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi sat in the purple leather chair in front of the dressing room. Kohan dragged him from store to store trying on dresses for the formal party she was attending. No dress seemed to please her and his choices were never good enough. Every time a woman stepped out of the room, he hoped it was Kohan, but unfortunately, she was taking her precious time.

"Itachi, what do you think of this one?"

She was wearing a form fitting black dress that came two inches above her knees. The neckline was rather low for his taste, showing too much cleavage. He knew stating the obvious would upset her. Kohan liked to show off her body when given the chance. "Are you almost done? We've been here over three hours," he sighed.

Kohan placed her hands on her waist. A frown reached her visage. "I need the perfect dress for this event. As the girlfriend of Itachi Uchiha, I need to look my absolute best."

It did not matter to him what she wore, but Kohan was under the impression that he only cared about the outside beauty. In truth, Itachi disliked her personality at times. She could be sweet when granted, but the moment another woman was near she turned into a jealous and possessive witch. When Kohan met Hinata, she treated her with respect but as soon as they departed their ways from her, she complained about Hinata's looks.

Despite being upset with Hinata, he did not allow Kohan to disrespect her in front of him. Ever since that day, Kohan never mentioned Hinata.

He did miss spending time with her, but since college life started and her relationship with Kakashi growing stronger, he barely saw her. From what he heard from Sasuke, she was doing well. He did not want to be upset with her, but he felt betrayed. Confessing his feelings was a big leap for him. He even offered to see where their relationship would go. Everything came crashing down when he discovered she was dating Japan's number one male model.

Did she ever truly have feelings for him or was she just going with the flow? Was she dating Kakashi as a fantasy or did she really love him?

Those questions plagued his mind. In order to push Hinata out of his mind, he decided to date Kohan again. Unfortunately, Hinata was on his mind constantly. He yearned for her and knew that she was the one. Perhaps it was unrequited love, but Itachi knew Hinata was the first woman he has ever fell in love with.

"You look lovely in this dress." Itachi smiled.

A blush dusted her fair cheeks, delighted by his compliment. She ran back into the dressing room to change.

Itachi's smile faded, unable to hold his façade any longer. He was no happy with her, but wanted to make her happy even if it made him miserable.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you sure? What about your many admirers? Wouldn't they be upset?" Hinata looked down embarrassingly, her fingers twiddled nervously.

Kakashi caressed her cheek, chuckling. "You've been my secret for two years. That is far too long. It is time to make it public. My true fans would be happy for me. Besides," he lifted her head with his finger. "I want the world to know that I have the most beautiful fiancée."

Four months ago, Kakashi finally decided to pop the big question. It had not been the most romantic way he would have wished, considering he asked while she had food poisoning. In the end, the only thing that mattered was that she said yes. The only people that knew about the engagement were her family and Iruka. To his surprise, Hinata had yet to break the news to her best friends, which was strange. The only logical explanation was that the two men would take it hard and possibly talk her out of it.

He looked down at his blue haired woman. She was blushing something terrible, but it was adorable. There was a formal party later at night in the honor of Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was the founder of Konoha Inc., the modeling agency that he worked with. Hiruzen passed away years ago, but every year on his birthday his son, Asuma held an event in his father's honor. It was the first year taking Hinata. The previous year, Hinata's cousin Ko was in a serious car accident. She did not want to leave his side, which he understood.

"Are you that worried about the tabloids?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata shook her head. "It's just that…for the past two years, we have had a quiet relationship."

Kakashi knew where the conversation was heading. Despite dating a worldwide model, the media had yet to catch on the he was dating. People knew him as a player. Every magazine always had an article about him dating another actress or model, but now he was seeing a normal girl. No doubt, it would shock the media. Hinata was worried about being in the public eye, especially his fans. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "We'll continue to have a quiet and happy relationship. Don't stress it too much. You'll get wrinkles on that pretty face," he teased.

Hinata giggled, resting her head on his chest. Her expression dropped, eyebrows furrowing. "Kakashi…do you think Sakura will be there?"

"No? Why do you ask?"

She pulled away from him, looking up at his black eyes. "She's…always around. I know that you two are good friends, but…"

It was not the first time Hinata voiced her opinion of Sakura. No matter what reassurance he gave her, she still felt threatened by Sakura. She was the last person he thought of in a romantic sense. Sakura was a nice person, a bit irksome at times, but overall a good friend. Throughout the duration of his relationship, Sakura continued to flirt with him behind Hinata's back. Iruka told him once that Sakura would become his downfall one day. It was laughable to assume something that silly. Hinata was the only woman that captured his heart and his soon to be wife.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Kakashi."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. "I would never cheat on you. Hinata, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. For the first time in my life, I'm happy and it's because of you," he trailed his kisses down her neck. "How about a little afternoon delight, hm?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto paced the room. The last thing he wanted was this. He was not ready. Looking down at his girlfriend, she was still refusing to look at him. "Are you sure? Maybe you read it wrong?"

Ino shook her head. "Naruto, I'm pregnant. This is not some trick."

The last thing he wanted was to become a father, especially after discovering Ino cheated on him with Chouji. It surprised him because he was almost certain it would be Shikamaru. He knew that Ino was not a faithful girlfriend, but he wanted to remain blind to the obvious. Sasuke and Hinata tried warning him, but he did not want to listen. That was until he discovered the truth for himself. When confronted the secret couple, the excuses came flying in from every corner. It broke his heart.

He narrowed his gaze. "Are you sure it's mine?"

"Of course it's yours! I'm carrying your child, Naruto!" Ino grew defensive. She felt rage at his accusation, but guilt soon followed. "Chouji and I never…"

Naruto held up his hand. "You don't have to say it," he collapsed on the chair and sighed. Despite having his own place, he was in no position to support a family. Ino did not have a job and he only a college student that worked at clothing store. "This can't be happening."

"Are you not happy?"

"I am, it's just…I'm not financially able to take care of a baby. I'll have to find another job. We'll have to get married and—"

Ino's eyes widened. "Whoa, who said anything about marriage? Do you want to get married?" Her heart thumped in her chest. After the incident with Chouji, she did not think Naruto wanted anything to do with her. Fortunately, he took her back. She did not deserve his love. She was selfish. Naruto gave her everything and more, yet she still was not satisfied. She wanted it all. Behind his back, she flirted with Sasuke. Fed lies to Hinata in order to drive her away from Naruto and Sasuke, however, she was unsuccessful. She wanted to be the only girl in Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. Hinata was their "sister". No one could ever take her place, but she found that out the hard way when Sasuke realized what she was doing.

Everything in her relationship had fallen apart. The one time they did not use protection, this happened. Before telling Naruto, she had thought about abortion, but Shikamaru talked her out of it.

"Marriage would be logical. It wouldn't have to be an elaborate wedding, just something small." His love for Ino lessened, but he wanted his child to grow up in a family home with both parents living under the same roof. In his mind, that was a real family and that was what his child deserved.

A warm hand caressed his bare arm. Ino kneeled down in front of him, smiling sadly. "I know I've ruined our relationship by cheating, but I wanted this to work. I love you, Naruto and no one else. Let's get married."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hinata clutched Kakashi's hand tightly. Swarm of people flocked around them. She was not used to the attention, but Kakashi appeared nonchalant. Ever since they came to the event, reporters were everywhere questioning who Hinata was to Kakashi. He replied by announcing to the cameras she was his fiancée as he swiftly entered the building with her by his side.

Iruka greeted them, along with a few other models Kakashi had worked with in the past. She felt insecure standing alongside such beautiful women, especially his ex-girlfriend, Hanare. Though her hair was dull green, Hanare had beautiful fair skin and slender body and brown eyes. Hinata could tell the woman still shared some feelings for Kakashi. Her touch would linger longer than it should. Hanare even wanted to talk to Kakashi in private, but Kakashi turned her down and politely asked her to give him and Hinata privacy.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Kakashi surprised her plenty of times throughout the night. Every woman that attempted to flirt with him, he turned them away. If Sasuke or Naruto were there, she would be positive that they would say Kakashi only said that because she was around. Either way, she was happy that he stood by her side for most of the event.

She glanced over at Kakashi. He was conversing with Iruka, while eating his meal. Before coming to the event, Kakashi wanted an "afternoon delight" session. Their intimate moments together were always passionate. He made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. He had a habit of being a tad bit rough, but she secretly liked that.

"Are you having a good time?" Kakashi placed his hand under the table, rubbing her thigh.

Unable to use her voice at his contact, she nodded.

He squeezed her thigh, leaning forward to give her a kiss. "I'm glad."

Butterflies filled her stomach, ignoring the amused smirk Iruka was giving them. "I…I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back."

"Do you need me to show you where it is?" Iruka offered.

"No, that's okay. I know where it is, thank you." She smiled. Leaving the table, passing through the congested crowd, she turned around only to see Hanare making her way to their table. The green haired female occupied her empty seat.

She had heard of Hanare in magazines. The model was the type that went after what she wanted, regardless if the man was seeing someone. Women like her that Hinata did not like. Kakashi was a playboy, at least before she met him. From what she was aware of there were two women that were constantly in Kakashi's dating life, Hanare and Rin. However, Hanare was always in the sex sandals with her fiancé.

_Do you trust me?_

His words rang in her mind. She did trust him, but her insecurities got in the way sometimes.

Making her way into the bathroom, she glanced at herself in the mirror. "Kakashi loves _me_…," she was still surprised that he wanted to be with her. There were plenty other woman to choose from, but he chose her because he loved her. He made her feel special and loved like no other. Of course, Kakashi was her first boyfriend. She did not know what love was before him.

She pulled out the tube of lip-gloss from her purse, reapplying it to her lips. Leaning away from the mirror, she rubbed her lips together and turned away. As she left the bathroom, she ran into a hard body. Looking up she gasped, "Itachi?"

His eyes widened. "W-What…" he cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Kakashi," she blushed. She saw his eyes darkened, but it was gone before she could study the look more. "What about you?"

"My girlfriend Kohan is a photographer for most of the models here. She was invited. I came as her date."

There was a pang in her heart. A part of her felt guilty for breaking Itachi's heart. She did not know how it felt, but the guilt was enough to know that she hurt him.

"I better get going. Kohan is waiting for me," he turned away, but stopped when Hinata grasped his sleeve. He looked over his shoulder, looking down at her.

"I never had the chance to tell you, but I'm sorry."

Itachi placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hinata don't—"

"Just listen to me. I treated your confession like it was nothing, but it did mean something to me. You were the first person to tell me that you had feelings for me and it made me happy. When I began dating Kakashi, he was all I saw. I didn't think about your feelings," she glanced down, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm a terrible person."

Itachi's arms dropped back to his side. Staring down at her, he sighed at seeing her tears. "I was upset with you. It broke my heart what you did to me, but I knew loved him more than me. I have come to terms with that," he took a step forward, lifting her chin up. "The funny thing is…I still love you," he whispered.

"Itachi…"

"I better get going. Kohan will throw a fit if I'm not back yet." He walked ahead, stopping shortly. "Congrats on your engagement with Kakashi," he disappeared into the crowd.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You really care about her, don't you?" Iruka mused.

Kakashi chuckled. "I wouldn't want to marry her if I didn't."

Iruka had his doubts about Hinata in the beginning. She was much younger than Kakashi. He thought Kakashi was only using the girl. Kakashi had a habit of using women and made it no secret. Millions of people saw it, but his charm continued to dazzle woman from all over the world. After discovering that Jiraiya's godson was Hinata's best friend, he felt for Kakashi. The blond-haired man was protective Hinata and did not make it easy for the model.

The only thing that worried him was his friendship with Sakura. The woman was simply a fan that got lucky and became a friend to Kakashi. She loved him and made it no secret. There were times he could see the temptation in his eyes, but refrained from acting on it. He feared that Sakura would one day ruin their relationship.

"Now that the public knows of your relation to Hinata, how do you think Sakura would react?" Iruka questioned.

Kakashi shrugged. "Her response to my love life is none of my concern. What don't you seem to understand, Iruka? Sakura is not my secret lover. My heart is only for Hinata. Now please, I am getting tired of explaining myself when it comes to that woman. Let's leave it alone."

He could hear the annoyance in his voice, but it still did not shake the feeling in his gut. Sakura would definitely become their downfall.

"That man looks familiar…" Kakashi mumbled. His eyes narrowed at the raven-haired male across the room. He was standing next to a woman he recognized as Kohan. She was his photographer for a magazine cover once.

"Ah, that's Sasuke's older brother I believe, Itachi Uchiha. He's dating Kohan." Iruka confirmed. From his peripheral view, he could see Kakashi tense and narrow his eyes. "Is everything alright, Kakashi?"

Kakashi grunted. "I'm going to look for Hinata."

Iruka looked up to see Hinata approaching the table. "No need, she's coming this way."

Kakashi stood and grabbed Hinata's arm. "We're going to leave."

Iruka and Hinata blinked at his sudden mood change. "Are you sure? Asuma hasn't spoken yet." Iruka said. He knew it had something to do with Itachi. One year ago, Kakashi admitted that he did not trust the Uchiha. He felt that Itachi had the power to lure Hinata to him if granted. It was comical that the very man that was a womanizer, felt threatened by a commoner.

Instead of responding, Kakashi dragged Hinata along with him. Iruka could only shake his head at the immaturity of his friend.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kakashi, why are we leaving so early?" Hinata asked, looking over at the man in the driver's seat.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Did you know Itachi was there?"

Hinata flinched at his tone. "N-No, I didn't, but I ran into him." She fumbled with the handle of her purse. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No…I'm sorry. I guess…," he sighed. _I am just jealous. _He could not admit that to her out. It was embarrassing, but true. There was never a time in his life where he felt threatened by another man. He knew she had not seen Itachi in a long time, but he had an effect on Hinata. "Have you ever…loved Itachi?"

"Why?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go home."

"Kakashi…there is something I have been meaning to tell you," she whispered.

He pulled into their driveway, pulling the car to a stop. "What is it?"

"I'm…pregnant."


	9. Chapter 8

He could not believe his ears. She wanted a divorce from him. The look in her eyes as the dreadful words left her mouth. Initially, the plan was to leave her. It was not supposed to go like this. Looking behind her, Sasuke was standing in the doorway, his mouth ajar with widened eyes. On the other hand, the corner of Itachi's lip curled up. This was what he wanted. The Uchiha wanted Hinata in his life for years. His mocking facial expression pulled every single nerve in his body.

Everything was Itachi's fault. If he were never in the picture, his marriage would be perfect.

Without a single word of warning, Kakashi lunged towards Itachi. All he could see was red as he threw punches. In the background, he could hear Hinata scream, begging them to stop fighting. There was heavy weight on him, only to realize Sasuke jumped in and punched him in the stomach.

"Please stop this!" Hinata tried pulling them apart. Unfortunately, no one listened to her. Blood stained the carpet as all three fought violently. Sasuke barely had any bruises on him, but Itachi and Kakashi were a different story. Itachi had a black eye and a busted lip, while Kakashi had a bruised cheek, a cut on his eyebrow and a busted lip.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. They were almost unstoppable, the intent felt as if they were literally attempting to kill each other. Suddenly, a flash of yellow whisked past her and pulled Sasuke, eventually pushed Itachi and Kakashi from each other.

Hinata watched as Sasuke tried to lunge at Kakashi again, but she quickly held him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please, don't anymore," she pleaded. Gazing up at the youngest Uchiha, his eyes heatedly focused on Kakashi. Behind her, Naruto was between the two older men.

"Naruto, where are Hiyori and Sanji?" The last thing she wanted was for them to see such a brutal fight.

"Don't worry, they are at my house. Jiraiya is watching them." He turned his attention back to Kakashi and Itachi. "I'm going to let you two go. If you go at it again, you will not only hurt Hinata, but you will have me to deal me. And I'm the last person you would ever want to be in a fight with, got it?"

The tone in his voice gave everyone a cold chill. Sasuke and Hinata knew Naruto had a dark side to him whenever he was angered or in a fight. It was something Sasuke referred to as "Yami Naruto". After Kakashi and Itachi gave each other a nod of truce, Naruto sighed in relief.

"I'm lucky I came by here when I did," he scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "By the way, you may need a new lock. I broke it trying to get in here after I heard your screams."

Hinata nodded, understanding his reasoning for being a worried friend. "It's okay," she removed her hold on Sasuke. "Thank you for coming."

"I don't know what the hell happened here, but you made a bloody mess. Care to explain to me what happened?" He looked at the three brooding males.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It surprised Hinata that Naruto actually had the ability to calm the three down. Looking at her husband and Itachi, it tugged her heart to see them both so beaten up. After explaining the situation to Naruto, he did not seem shocked, but pleased that she wanted a divorce. Kakashi was the only one confused by the scenario. He sat mostly in silence, staring intently at Itachi and Hinata. She shrunk under his stare, unable to take it anymore.

"Why would you want a divorce?" Kakashi questioned, his eyes narrowed. "Is that want you truly want?"

Hinata nodded. "You're…never here. I understand your lifestyle. It requires you to be on the road, but over the years, it is almost as if you are not my husband at all. Sakura seems to be your day and night now. I can't take it anymore," she admitted.

Kakashi remained silent, unable to get any words out. Over the past seven years, he devoted most of his time with Sakura. He could not get out of it. The addiction grew worse, until he found himself thinking more about Sakura than his own wife. He felt guilty, but Sakura always managed to remove that feeling. In the process, he had not thought of Itachi interfering in Hinata's life. The Uchiha became a replacement. Holding the ice pack to his lip, he cursed. His manager was surely going to have his head after seeing his beaten up face.

"Why are you even with Sakura? If I remembered correctly, you never showed any interest in her and even promised that Hinata was the only woman you loved. Was it all a lie?" Sasuke grilled the older male model. Right from the start of their relationship, he never trusted Kakashi. He knew the man was bound to cheat. His intuition was always right.

The silver haired male tilted his head down, eyes narrowed as he thought about the questions. "It wasn't a lie. Things just…changed," he glanced up at Itachi and Hinata. "Hinata was the love of my life, but…" He could not get himself to admit it but his reasoning was purely based on jealously. Kakashi hated Itachi Uchiha, but instead of pushing Itachi away, he pushed his own wife away. His attention averted to Sakura, the one woman he swore he would never fall for.

"But Sakura came into the picture," Itachi scoffed. "You're such a pathetic old man. You had a family, but you ruined it."

Naruto looked leaned back in the chair, eyeing everyone in the room. "This whole ordeal is a mess. Now look where it landed. A fatherless daughter, broken marriage and a lonely wife," his blue eyes narrowed at Kakashi. "You are just like Ino, paying with your loved ones emotions, cheating. I'm surprised you have left Hinata and Hiyori behind, but you've probably thought about it." He smirked when Kakashi stiffened.

Hinata could feel her heart beating. The choice of conversation was unsettling, especially with what just transpired. The looks Kakashi was giving her, made her feel as if she stabbed him in the heart repeatedly. "I'd like to talk with Kakashi in private," her lavender eyes remained on Kakashi.

"But Hinata," Sasuke protested.

She held up her hand. "No. We need to settle this without an audience."

Naruto both grabbed the Uchiha's by their ears. "Alright, you heard the lady."

"No one gave you the permission to touch me, Uzumaki." Itachi glared. Unfortunately, Naruto's hold was too tight. He mentally cursed the blond-haired man's strength.

Once the two left, Hinata inhaled and turned to her husband. "Do you love me?"

Silence evoked in the room. His eyes narrowed as he tightened his fist. "In the beginning, my love for you was strong. Since I started seeing Sakura…that love I have for you has faded."

"You love her." It was not a question, but a statement. When her husband started to distance himself from her and Hiyori, she figured Sakura was the reason behind it. The woman always managed to try to squeeze her way in between them. Before Hiyori came along, Kakashi stuck her to side like glue. Everything changed as the years passed.

"No. I never said I loved her. It's complicated."

Hinata stood, turning her back to him. "Thank you for being honest, but I still want a divorce."

Kakashi's jaw tightened, his eyes burned with guilt and pain. "Can't we work this out?"

"Let's face it, Kakashi. This marriage was over seven years ago. You're no longer the same man I once loved." She left the room, leaving him alone in his thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I know it is short, but at least I updated, right? I will attempt to update my other stories later this week!


	10. Chapter 9

Time seemed to go by slow since that unfortunate day. Her words haunted his dreams. Night after night, she would appear, standing in front of him with a stoic expression and unapologetic eyes.

_Let's face it, Kakashi. This marriage was over seven years ago. You're no longer the same man I once loved._

Waking up in a cold sweat, trying to convince himself that it was only a dream. Unfortunately, it was reality. Hinata really wanted a divorce. His wife of seven years was leaving him.

His hands were shaking as he wiped the perspiration dripping down his temple. Grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand, he expected to see a missed call or a text from Hinata. The only thing there was four unread text messages and one missed call from Sakura.

Spending a few extra dollars for a hotel room wasn't on his agenda, but there he was lying on the bed alone with the sun threatening to sneak its way through the closed blinds.

The only thing he managed to get out of everything was his black eye and the cut on his lip. After informing his manager about what happened, Kakashi requested to have a few days to himself, which Iruka refused to give at first. It took a little convincing, but Iruka finally gave in.

Dragging himself out of bed, he strolled towards the bathroom. He reeked of alcohol and was in need of a desperate shower. Today was going to be stressful. He had to talk to Hiyori about the separation. Something he was not looking forward to doing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure you're doing okay?"

Hinata sighed, uncharacteristically rolling her eyes. "For the tenth time, I'm fine Naruto."

After the big fight, Naruto has been visiting every day to check up on her and Hiyori. Making sure no problems have risen since then. She had to admit he had always been a good friend towards her, especially considering they have been through similar situations. To the very day, Naruto still didn't know of Ino's whereabouts and haven't tried looking for her.

"Have you talked to Itachi?"

Hinata nodded. "Earlier yesterday morning."

There wasn't much she and Itachi talked about. There was an awkward stain on the phone, and she knew it had something to do with Kakashi and his actions. Most likely he was mildly embarrassed for reacting out of anger. Sasuke on the other hand has volunteered to take Hiyori to school and pick her up to give Hinata time to herself.

Naruto ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Do you think you'll ever accept his apology?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'll take him back. I know they say 'for better or worse' but I can't accept his actions. For seven years he cheated on me," she frowned. "With _her_ no less…"

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulder. "He was never worth it. I know you really cared about him in the beginning and I never wanted to ruin your relationship. Sasuke didn't either. All we wanted was your happiness. Yet, we knew that Kakashi wouldn't be a good match for you. Since the beginning of his career, everyone knew he was a player. Did you really think you could change him?"

Hinata averted her gaze, looking at the family portrait of her, Kakashi and Hiyori. It was hard to say. Admittedly, she believed that she could be the one that could change Kakashi. He showed her that she was the girl he loved and that he only had eyes for her. Somewhere between Hiyori's birth and her first birthday, things changed. Kakashi became distant and cold towards her, even yelling at her for no reason. The only person he showed kindness to was their daughter.

Kakashi Hatake no longer loved her.

Raising her head, she looked Naruto into his eyes. "I did think it was possible, but…I know it was never meant to be," she smiled, sadly.

"Well, enough of all this snappy stuff. How about you and I go into the city for a walk?"

It would be a few hours before Sasuke dropped Hiyori and Sanji off from his house. Some fresh air would definitely do her come good, considering she's been in the house since the incident.

"Sure, let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0

It rained for three days straight, but lucky the weather was bright and sunny for their walk. Either one speaking, just enjoying the silence and scenery of Tokyo.

"You know the first time I met you, I thought you were kind of weird," he chuckled at her sour expression. "But after getting to know you better I discovered you were actually really cool. I'm glad we became friends."

Hinata squeezed his hand and smiled. "I'm glad too."

"Naruto…is that you?"

Both Naruto and Hinata froze at the familiar voice. His eyes widened, his hands trembled as the anger began to rise within him. It was none other than his ex, Ino. He didn't think he would ever see her again, yet there she stood. Glancing down at her hands, he couldn't help but to notice the ring on her wedding finger.

"You're married?"

Ino shifted, her cheeks reddened as she tried to hide the ring from his eyes. "Yes. I see you and Hinata are finally together," she smiled forcefully.

"Hinata and I were never dating. I've told you plenty time before that we're just friends." Naruto slipped his hand away from Hinata's grasp and stepped forward. "Is that why you left me? Why you left Sanji motherless?"

Ino flinched at the darkened tone. "Sanji…, how is he doing?"

Naruto snorted. "Oh now all of a sudden you want to know how he's doing? You've been away from his life for seven years and now you wanted to know?"

Hinata tugged on his sleeve. The last thing she needed was Naruto exploding in public and causing an incident. "Naruto you need to calm down. People are watching."

"I'm sorry. It was never my intention to hurt either of you. I wasn't ready to be a mother and I…I didn't love you," said Ino.

Naruto felt his hear drop. There were so many things he wanted to say to Ino if he ever saw her, but now he couldn't form any words. "Listen, I can't talk to you right now in my current state. If you want to talk things out and see Sanji, you know where we live."

He wasted no time walking past her and didn't bother to wait for Hinata. His nerves were rattled and he needed to calm himself down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi stepped out of his truck, headed towards Hinata's front door only to see Kakashi standing with his hand raised as if he were hesitant to knock. He didn't understand why, when the man had a key to let himself in.

"The porch light is on. That means she isn't home." Itachi said, walking towards the silver haired male.

He looked at Kakashi noticing he was wearing shaded sunglasses and couldn't help but to smirk. Sasuke really did a number on the model.

"Do you know where she went?"

Itachi shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be back shortly."

An awkward silence lingered in the air. Itachi would like nothing more but to ignore the man, but after his behavior, in all honesty he was disappointed in himself.

"Have you and Hinata ever…"

"No. We've never did anything in a romantic sense with each other, no sex and not even a kiss. I would never overstep those boundaries and neither would she."

"But you love her."

Itachi pressed his lips. "I cannot suppress my feelings for Hinata. To be fair, I've loved her before you came into the picture."

"Then why didn't you act on those feelings instead of getting yourself caught into this triangle? If it wasn't for you, our marriage would still be intact!"

"I doubt that. Sakura had you wrapped around her little finger before you could even realize what was going on. It was clear to everyone that she was bad to keep around, yet you allowed her to continue being in your life. Why is that Kakashi? You had a perfectly loving wife that loved you. Sakura obviously doesn't love you the way you think she does. It's only lust and the life you have. It's not real love."

With his words, Itachi knew he left Kakashi speechless. The man could only stare with widened eyes. A few mumbled words escaped, but the model never formed a complete coherent sentence.

"You have nothing to say, huh? I figured. You're a pathetic man."

"You think that I don't know that. I've realized my faults and know that I can't take it back. If it were possible, I would, but I can't and that's just how things are now."

The two men only stared intensely at each other. Just by looking into Kakashi's eyes, Itachi knew the man didn't know what he wanted. A part of him felt sorry for Hiyori. She had to grow up without her real father taking care of her all because of his selfish acts. If it were up to him, Kakashi deserved to feel any pain he felt. Redemption should be a rocky road for him.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Itachi.

"I'm here to speak with Hiyori."

"She's with my brother. They'll be out for a while. You might as well go inside and wait."

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked, pulling out the key from his back pocket.

"That's none of your concern."

Kakashi looked as if he wanted to say something, but shook his head and opened the door. Silently the two gave each other a truce not to start anything with each other as they entered the door, not knowing within a few hours the day was going to end bad.


End file.
